Q&A with a Ninja and a Samurai
by Samurai of Fate
Summary: part 19 is up R&R I changed the name since I changed my Pen-name
1. Part 1

**I don't own any of these characters from Star Fox except Liz my OC.**

**Ninjas560's Star Fox Q&A**

**Q&A Part 1**

* * *

Krystal: Fox where the heck are we going?

Liz: Dad my feet hurt.

Fox: The note says the abandoned warehouse outside of the city.

Liz: Damn note!

Krystal: Elizabeth McCloud! Watch your Mouth.

Liz: Sorry mom.

Marcus: Thanks for carrying Lizzy.

Liz: That's ok Marcus.

Fox: We're there.

Liz: Finally why did I have to come anyway?

Fox: The note says bring your whole family I want to show you at the Old Abandoned Warehouse.

They walk in and see all their friends.

Fox: You guys got notes too.

Everyone: uh huh

Krystal: um… everyone there's someone else here.

Voice: Your right my Cerinian Fox friend.

Fox: WH…Who's there.

Voice: Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you my name is Ninja560 but you can call me just Ninja.

Falco: Hey ninja what's up with that name and why did you bring us all here.

Ninja: For one the name hides my real name and for two I brought you here for a Q&A.

Liz: A what

Ninja: A Q&A I bring different people in and they ask questions and you answer them

Liz: NO WHY IN HELL AM I DOING THIS I'M OUT OF HERE!

Krystal: Elizabeth!

Liz Walks for the door

Ninja snaps his fingers and all the doors disappears

Liz: Where the hell did the door go.

Ninja: That would be me.

Fox: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO ALL THE DOORS ARE GONE.

Ninja: I HOLD ALL THE POWER SO I CAN KILL YOU AT ANY SECOND IF YOU DON'T DO AS I COMMAND.

Krystal: Fo… Fox he's telling the truth

Everyone: What!

Ninja: I can be your friend.

Liz: I highly doubt that you bit…

She was cut off by Krystal

Krystal: Don't you even dare finish that sentence young lady.

Liz: sorry

Krystal: Teenagers

Ninja: I only did that to stop you from leaving the Q&A and not come back I'll bring out doors for food and the bathroom.

Liz: Ok I'll do it.

Ninja walks out of the darkness and you couldn't see his face because he wore a black ninja suit.

Everyone: Wow you really are a ninja.


	2. Part 2

**Q&A PART 2**

* * *

**I might have ideas for a Kingdom Hearts fan fiction later but I don't know or not.**

Ninja: lets get started with the questions.

Liz: Boo you bitch.

Krystal: Eliza… oh forget it.

Ninja: first up is paranoidsocialclub.

Paranoid: Hi

To Fox: ANOTHER Q&A! everyone and their grandmother has one now!

Fox: I know everyone wants to make one of these.

Ninja: I read them and decided I wanted to make one.

To Ninja: So... Joining in on the Q&A wars, eh?

Ninja: I don't actually know.

Paranoid: That's ok.

To Liz: I think you're the first active OC in the Q&A's

Liz: That's cool

Ninja: I don't know about that there is Jake from "Interview With Star Fox".

Ninja: HE'S ALSO GAY.

To Krystal: You scare me

Krystal: Liz is a hard daughter to deal with.

Ninja: I saw that when you walked through the door.

To Marcus: (shows the glitch in StarFox Adventures where you can see under Krystal's panties) pretty cool, eh?

Marcus: Mommy He's scaring me

Krystal: WHAT'S THE MADDER WITH YOU HE'S ONLY 7 YEARS OLD.

To Fox: So what if he's your son?!

Fox: Yes K…

Paranoid: Falco must be your husband.

Everyone (But Fox and Falco): Burn!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Fox Pulls out his Blaster and aims it for Paranoid.)

To ninja: HELP! HE'S GOING TO SHOOT ME!

Ninja: Ok I'll help you.

Liz: Don't help that bitch.

Krystal: -_-

(Ninja snaps his fingers and Paranoid disappears.)

Ninja: Next up is Uwe Bell

Bell: hi

Eveyone: hi Uwe Bell

To Fox: can I have a hug?

Fox: ok?

(Bell hugs Fox)

To Falco: can I have a hug?

Falco: No

Bell: ok bye

Ninja: Next up is one of my favorites Starfoxluver

SFL: Thanks

To McCloud family: Hi! :D

McCloud Family: Hi Starfoxluver we like your fanfictions

Fox and Krystal: The one thing we don't like is you made us have 9 kids

Fox: And you made me Wolf's cousin

Wolf: (whistles)

Fox: why are you whistling?

Wolf: We really are cousins. If you noticed we look alike.

Fox: Ok if you're my cousin WHY THE HELL DID YOU TRY TO KILL ME

Wolf: To hide it.

To Fox and Krystal: AWESOME! I GET TO MEET FOX N KRYSTAL 4 THE 1ST TIME! X3 Sry fanboy moment! XD

Fox and Krystal: That's ok

To Marcus: Aww! Ur so cute! =^^=

Marcus: (giggles) Thanks

To Liz: So...umm...*blushes*...wanna hang out sometimes...?

Liz: Are you asking me out on a date.

SFL: Wh…What no my girl friend Miley will be with us she's a wolf.

Liz: Oh ok then.

Fox: Are you going to do any thing to her.

To Fox: No, I won't do anything 2 Liz, I'm a Christian so you won't have 2 worry about anything bad...hey! You should go 2 my church sometime! ^^

Fox: Oh ok Wait come to your church like we did in your Fan Fiction.

SFL: Well yah. Ok I'm off

Liz: See you and Miley at 8.

SFL: Ok bye everyone.

Ninja: Next up is Steel Scale

Steel: What's up everyone

Liz: Nothing but being held here against our will.

Steel: Ok to my questions.

To Fox: Um...do you think Falco's ego should be too big to fit in his head? Five bucks says his skull should have exploded years ago.

Fox: Yah his ego is bigger than Venom.

Falco: Hey

Ninja: Well it is true.

Falco: I will kill you Ninja

(Ninja point his finger at Falco and a sword goes through his chest.)

Katt: Oh my god he killed Falco!

Ninja: Don't worry Katt (Ninja revives Falco)

Ninja: That was just a sample of what I can do I can bend reality.

To Falco: Are you really a falcon or a colorful parrot?

Falco: I'm a falcon. DUH!

To Krystal: Do you think Falco's really a falcon or a colorful parrot?

Krystal: I think he's a colorful parrot

Falco: I am not a parrot

To Slippy: Has Falco ever pulled a prank on you? If so have a cookie. (tosses a cookie) If you ask where I got that...(looks around suspiciously) You saw nothing.

Slippy: yah he pranked me he pranked everyone in this room except for Ninja and you.

Fox: yah you're the lucky ones.

To Liz: Do you always swear when your mad...PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!

Liz: I swear on different occasions, I sneak out a lot, and I get bad grades.

Steel: Wow you're quite a hand full.

Liz: I try my best but most times are when I'm mad.

To Fox/Krystal: I'm just pretending to beg for mercy to see if her ego is also big...no offense, pretty sure she responded...properly...and...without...arr...o...too many words, my brain hurts.

Everyone: …

To Peppy: YOU!...How old are you? I mean seriously you should have retired entirely by the time Marcus was born in Command.

Peppy: You can't keep this old hare down. And I'm in my 60's.

Steel: you need to retire soon. That's all that I have bye.

Ninja: Next up is Victor Delta Kitsune

VDK: Hi

To Krystal: Belly dance for us

Krystal: NO WAY

VDK: ok fine chill.

To Fox: Do you like pasta?

Fox: yah I like pasta who dosen't.

VDK: pasta haters.

To Falco: Are you an eagle or a falcon? And is your last name Italian?

Falco: I am a falcon duh look at my name and my last name is not Italian.

To Slippy: *takes out memory flashy thingy from Men In Black and erases all memories*

Slippy: Where am I who am I ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(Ninja snaps his fingers and Slippy got his memories back.)

VDK: Hey! well I'm done.

Well that's all I got right now come back for part 3.

Hi I'm Naruto Uzimaki

Ninja: get out

Naruto: NO!

Ninja: RASANGAN MIX WITH CHIDORI

(Naruto was blasted back to the Village hidden in the Leaves.)

Ninja: Ok bye.


	3. Part 3

**Q&A PART 3 **

* * *

Ninja: Well I'm back

Liz: Ninja I like you now but you're still a bitch.

Ninja ok well thanks and first up is Starfoxluver

To Fox: WE'RE BACK!! And we brought company!

Fox: company? Who?

Miley: Hello

Miley: HEY! It's the parrot.

Falco: I AM NOT A PARROT!

To Falco: Uhh...wow, cant think of anything...sorry dude!

Falco: that's ok

To Wolf: WHY DID U ABANDON FOX WHEN HE WAS ONLY 16 YEARS OLD AND UR THE ONLY FAMILY HE'S GOT!!? WHY!? D'X

Wolf: I…I…I couldn't face him.

Voices: Awwww

Liz: Were the hell did that come from.

Ninja: remember I can bend reality so I made an audience.

Liz: WHAT I SWORE ON TV AWESOME.

To Fox: As a young kit...were u and Wolf always played w/ each other?

Fox: I can't remember

Wolf: I wiped his memory of us together as cousins.

Fox: YOU DID WHAT.

Ninja: don't worry (ninja snaps his fingers and Fox get his memories.)

Fox: yes we did.

To Ninja: U should really make a KH story!

Ninja: I need to think of what to make Sora do.

To...PANTHER!: Do you get mad at people when they make a yaoi fic of u n Wolf? Or w/ Leon? Or w/ Fox? Or w/ Falco? Or w/ ...uh...lets not go there...

Panther: Yes Panther dose Panther wants women. WOMEN FOR PANTHER!

Ninja: o…k…then

To everyone: Bye everyone!

Everyone: Bye Starfoxluver

(SFL and Miley walks out the door, holding each others hands and Miley gives SFL a small peck on the cheek.)

Audience: Awwwww.

Miley: Ut so cute when u blush!

Logan: ^/^;;

Ninja: Next up is Victor Delta Kitsune.

VDK: Hi again

Everyone: Hi

To Krystal: Do the belly dance, Egyptian-style, pwease?

Krystal: Ok I'll do it

VDK: yah

(Krystal dose a Egyptian belly dance)

To Fox: Does it bother you if I make Krystal belly dance?

Fox: No not at all

Krystal: I can sense you liked it Fox.

(Fox blushes and Krystal kisses his mussle)

Krystal: I'll belly dance for you any day Fox.

Liz: Oh God.

To Katt: *Pours milk in a bowl*

(Katt pours it over his head)

VDK: WHAT WAS THAT FOR

Katt: I don't drink milk.

To Falco: Why did you suddenly went to gangster to mercenary?

Falco: One word 'cops'

VDK: almost put in prison. Huh.

Falco: I don't like to talk about it

To Slippy: Is it true you suck Helium in your free time?

Slippy: Who said that?

VDK: Never mind well I'm out bye.

Everybody: bye

Ninja: Next up is Plasta Masta.

To Fox: ...Hello.

Fox: Hi

To Marcus: If I'm correct, you have some telepathic skill?

Marcus: Yes but I don't have full control like my mommy and Lizzy.

Plasta Masta: Liz is a telepath to?

Liz: Yea I'm a telepath I'm half Cerinian.

Plasta Masta: ok next question.

To Peppy: Sorry, I forgot to bring you a carrot...

Peppy: That's ok

To Krystal: How does it feel to have a ninja as a host?

Krystal: He's a good host he doesn't hurt us.

Falco: Speak for your self he killed me then revived me.

Fox: you said you were going to kill him.

Plasta Masta: well that's all I got right now.

Fox: Bye

Ninja: Next is claudinego

CG: Hi

To d author: can i help somehow in ur show?

Ninja: Sorry I prefer to go solo.

To Falco: nearly almost all girls playing dis game gets in love with u INCLUDE ME! what do ya think abt dat?!

Falco: Sorry kid I'm a little to old for you I'm 41.

Ninja: Wow Falco you're old.

Falco: Shut up ninja boy.

Ninja: CHIDORI LIGHTING BALDE!

(Falco was blasted by lighting and sent fling in to the wall.)

CG: That must have hurt.

Falco: It did

Ninja: Don't mess with me Falco.

To fox: hows ur lovelife? O_O

Fox: I'm married

CG: That's nice.

Krystal: Wen did u lyk fox?

Krystal: When I first saw him.

Audience: Awwww

Peppy: tee hee! can i be ur grandaughter? Lol

Peppy: o_O

liz: how many bad words do u know? enumerate it.

Liz: all of them

CG: Well I'm done

Ninja: Next up is Velk

Velk: hey you all

Everyone: Hi

To Ninja: ones I'm done mind if I stay and help keep all of them in line?

Ninja: I prefer to go solo and besides I can kill any of them at any second I can bend reality.

To fox: do you think General pepper is annoying

Fox: He's ok I guess.

To Liz: how old are you?

Liz: I'm 14

Fox: Are you hitting on my daughter.

To fox: no I am not hitting on your daughter besides Uwe Bell is my best friend!

Fox: ok good but I think she's taking a liking to Ninja.

Ninja: WHAT!

(Liz blushes)

Velk: I'm done here.

Ninja: Next up is shadow shinobi57

Shadow: Hi

To Ninja: Wanna join the war?

Ninja: I don't know

To everyone including Ninja: You wouldn't happen to have read my work? Malice and Desperation? Ninjas of Lylat? Q&A Madness, c'mon people!

Everyone except ninja: you hut us.

Ninja: I like it

Shadow: Thanks

To Liz: Smart mouth...I like it, I could do time with you. Wanna hang sometime?

Liz: Are you asking me out.

To Liz: No, not like that. If you're not aware, everyone is a supporter of the ShadowxTimid pairing. Just as friends, 'cause I like girls that take nothing from nobody.

Liz: Ok then see you at 8

To Peppy: Actually, they are right. But like, are you taking something that makes your age not a factor? That would make a lot of sense.

Peppy: I don't know

To Falco: ...So the new thing is that people are gonna call you a parrot? That's messed up. I mean, I got every into the fact that Wolf is afraid of paper airplanes 'cause he almost lost his eye from it in high school. But you sir, are in for something much more morbidly obese.

Falco: I know it't messed up.

Wolf: Hey parrot.

To Wolf: I have a thousand paper airplanes ready for launch. NOW GIVE ME THE MONEY OR I'LL FIRE THEM AT YOU!

(Wolf Grabs it and rips it)

Wolf: I lost my eye while in my Wolfen a giant piece of metal broke off and hit my eye.

Ninja: That must have hurt.

Wolf: It did

To Slippy: Do you like it that everyone is calling you a retard? That everyone is making you act like a moron as a negative stereotype that your actions during missions are retarded?

Slippy: I am not a retard I made the Arwings and the weapons.

Shadow: ok chill

To everyone: Don't wanna overload you on the first one. Remember Ninja, the offer is still open. Gotta go, I'm being chased by a radioactive vampire lamp. Don't stop being prodigious, everyone!

Everybody: ok bye.

Ninja: ok I'll join.

**

* * *

**

I have officially agreed to join the war stay tuned for Part 4

**Ninja**

**P.S Darkness is not evil you can use it for good.**


	4. Part 4

**Q&A Part 4**

* * *

Liz: Ninja about what my dad said on the last part.

Ninja: Let's talk after the show.

Liz: ok

Ninja: First up is Shadow Shinobi57

Shadow: Hi my victims I mean Star Fox

Everybody: O_O;

To everyone: Ninja got the whole 'using jutsu on his show' thing from me! I started using it first! He stole it! ...I'm hungry.

Ninja: What? That's a good idea and I'm a ninja. Oh and here's cupcake.

Shadow: Thanks and that was my Idea.

To Slippy: I know you're not a retard; it's everyone else that is making you act like that. So, how does that make you feel?

Slippy: Lousy, and it makes me feel like I want to kill all of them.

Everyone: O_O

To Wolf: I said a thousand, not one. There's still 9 left. And I said you ALMOST lost your eye. You lost your eye due to being shot in it on one of your earlier missions. Gosh, get a grip. Oh, and you know what hurts worse? A Zanpaktou shoved up your ass. (pulls out his Zanpaktou) No one ever makes a fool out of me!

Ninja: Be my guest Shadow.

Shadow: Get back here Wolf.

To Falco: Do you consider Katt somewhat of a whore? I mean, she probably sleeps with every guy she gets in a relationship with. But she always goes back to you, but she might break up and the cycle begins again.

Falco: No we have a secret.

To Liz: If you're telepathic, read my mind. But don't look into my creative flow station. It will be too much for you.

(Liz looks in and starts screeming)

To Liz: I told you not to look there! Now your parents have to pay for therapy!

Liz: I'm ok now.

Ninja: That was fast.

Liz: Nothing can keep me down for long baby (winks at Ninja).

Ninja: O_O;

To Panther: Panther, quit looking at Krystal's ass and breasts and face and rest of body! Gosh, she left you!!

Panther: Devoice Fox and come to me.

Krystal: Ninja can I have a frying pan

Ninja: ok (tosses Krystal a pan and she hits Panther in the face with it)

Everyone: Brutal

To Krystal: Is that blueberry I smell? Honestly, blue fur and aroma of something blue? You really go the extra mile. Good work, and nice outfit.

Krystal: Thanks

To everyone: As you can tell, I'm being terribly random right now. I must save it for later. Don't stop being prodigious, everyone!

Everyone: Ok

Ninja: Next up is Plasta Masta

Plasta Masta: Hi everyone

To Fox: Er... how are you?

Fox: Um… I'm fine

To Marcus: You probably hear peoples' thoughts, though, huh?

Marcus: Yah and it sometimes makes my head hurt.

To Peppy: Hey, I brought a carrot for you, this time. (Gives carrot to Peppy)

Peppy: Um… Thanks

To Krystal: Well, as long as he doesn't hurt you, eh, sweetche- (sees Fox glaring at him) uh, I mean... Krystal. Sorry, I seem to have picked up a bad habit. D:

Krystal: It's ok

To Wolf: Hey Wolf, howzit going?

Wolf: Ok

To Elizabeth: Please don't swear at me...

Liz: DON'T CALL ME ELIZABETH I HATE IT

Plasta masta: But you mom calls you it.

Liz: Well she's my mother

Plasta Masta: point taken well bye

Everyone: bye

Ninja: Next up is Forever Fades away formally Paranoid

To Ninja: It's on!

Ninja: Meh: Whatever

To Fox: So, who's going to win? Me, Shadow, Ninja, Shaky, or Timid... or Hakkyou... and Starfoxluver... and Skatepunk... There are alot of us... Though Shadow has an advantage... he keeps two Q&A's at the same time...

Fox: I don't know I don't pay attention to these things

To Falco: Listen to this: (shoves headphones in his ears)

To Fox: He's listing to oldies... Spicifically Build Me Up, Buttercup by the Foundations.

Fox: It must be torture

Forever: Hey I like it

Liz: you listen to oldies

To Liz: Yeah... I listen to oldies.

Liz: What a weirdo

Forever: You should talk you dress like a boy

Liz: Whatever

To Marcus: CALL ME LOSER ONE MORE TIME! (calms down) Sorry people

Marcus: I didn't she did

Jasmine: Hi loser

To Jasmine: Who are you?!? how did YOU get here?!?

Jasmine: Names Jasmine

Ninja: Your not My OC so get out.

Jasmine: Fine

To Ninja: Ever played Guitar hero?

Ninja: Yah I'm not that good.

Liz: Come on date me you bitch

To Liz: Watch your mouth!

Liz: Shut up!

To Slippy: (eats a pizza and makes you watch)

Slippy: Come on I'm starving

Fox: Why

To Fox: i trapped him in a room for three days with nothing but an abundance of sweatsocks to subside his massive appetite

(Fox vomits)

To Liz: You look at me like I'm a monster. You would have, too.

Liz: because you a are bitch and put this in you drink

To Liz: You wouldn't have?!?!

Liz: yep it's some chemical

(1 hour later)

Forever: I got my stomach pumped

Liz: that was just water hahahahahah

Forever: WHAT!? I GOT MY STOMACH PUMED FOR NOTHING

To Sonic The Hedgehog: SHEEP?

Ninja: SONIC THE HEDGEHOG? WHERE ARE ALL THESE PEOPLE COMING FROM FIRST IT WAS NARUTO THE THAT JASMINE GIRL AND NOW SONIC GET OUT!

Sonic: sorr…

NINJA: RASANGAN MIXED WITH CHIDORI.

(Ninja hits Sonic with the blast of chakra.)

Ninja: sorry about that went crazy for a sec.

Liz: That was awesome baby.

Ninja: Fox control your daughter!

Fox: We can never control her.

Forever: well bye

Ninja: Next up is again Starfoxluver.

SFL: Hello again my furry friends.

To Falco: AH-HA! FINALLY A QUESTION! X3 Oh sry...What its ur relationship with Katt n why?

Falco: Were dating and because I like her. Oh and were planning on getting married

To Katt: Do u luv teh Falco? ;P

Katt: Yah I do.

To Slippy: Dont worry my good froggy pal...at least i dont make fun of u in any way! ^^

Slippy: and I like you for that

SFL: Thanks

To Everybody: ...Do u guys play any rythem games like DDR or Guitar Hero? Ill accept any challengers on both games!

Everybody: Yah we do

To Marcus: Hi Marcus! I like ur blue fur n that little curl makes u too irrisistable! ^w^

Marcus: (Giggles) Thanks again

To Liz: So wanna hang out again? Miley's waiting 2 go to a restreunt! ^^

Liz: Ok see you two at 7

Ninja: Wait this part ends at 7

Liz: Yah your going with me.

Ninja: Ok I'll go out with you only because your cute.

Liz: yah

To Fox and Krystal: Dont worry we'll be back at 10!

Fox & Krystal: you better be and now our host is going out with our daughter.

SFL: Bye and see you two at 7

Ninja: Bye well be there and now it's Velk

Velk: hi again

to ninja: sometimes light is not good it can be used for evil.

Ninja: I know that I was just telling people who thought darkness was just evil that it could be used for good look at Riku from Kingdom Hearts II

to the McClouds: here have a cake!

McClouds: Thanks

to falco: the reason Uwe Bel asked for a hug was K3 made her depreast big time.

Falco: Do you like her or some thing

to falco: NO she is my friend since my childhood!

Falco: Whatever you say kid.

Velk: Ok bye Star Fox.

Ninja: Now it is Uwe Bell.

Bell: hey again

Everyone: hi

to falco can please have a hug?

Falco: OK FINE.

(Bell runs up and hugs Falco)

Bell: Thanks

Falco: whatever kid

to liz:here have a Wii!

Liz: Hey Thanks

Bell: your welcome

to Ninja: you rock!

Ninja: thanks Bell

Bell: bye

Ninja: Next is Hakkyou000.

Hakkyou: Welcome to the war Ninja.

To Ninja: Good of you to join our ranks

Ninja: Meh, whatever

To Liz: Dance. Dance, or you shall die. (Evil glare)

Liz: ok ok (Starts dancing)

To Krystal: Of what ore are those rings on your tail?

Krystal: There just a fashion accessory

Hakkyou: ok

Fox: I'll buy the lot!

Fox: No way kid

To Wolf: So, how are you today- LOOK OUT JAKE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!

Wolf: I'm ok and I forget who Jake is.

Ninja: Remember gay fox.

Wolf: oh wait 'gay fox' oh my god

Jake: hi will you have sex with me Wolf.

Ninja: Hey Jake.

Jake: you look hot.

Ninja: CHIDORI LIGHTING BLADE

(Jake was blasted back to Starfoxluver)

To Falco: Care for a spot of tea?

Folco: no

To Falco: In your face? ( throws a pot of tea at him)

Falco: Why you little

To Katt: here, have some chocolate, fatty.

Katt: oh shut up kid.

To Shadow: I am returned. Again.

Ninja: He left

To Starfoxluver: What's up? And stop being a fucking furry. No offense.

Ninja: He left to and I told him not to bring Jake.

To Ninja: Well, that's all I've got for now, but remember: I was the second to make a Q&A!! Shadow came after me. But Starfoxluver was first...DAMN YOU! Later.

Ninja: I really don't care.

**STAY TUNED FOR PART 5.**


	5. Part 5

**Q&A Part 5**

* * *

Liz: Ninja I liked our date yesterday.

Ninja: Yah so did I.

(Ninja kissed her)

Ninja: Well we better get started first up is Yamagata.

Yam: Hi

Everyone: Hey

To Krystal: How often do you take showers?

Krystal: Everyday what do you think.

Yam: Never

Krystal: T_T

To Katt: Ever broke into a museum at night before?

Katt: NO I HAVE NOT.

To Panther: Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror, WITHOUT IT BREAKING?!

Panther: No Panther is good looking. (looks at a trick mirror)

Panther: It broke Panther's ugly now.

Ninja: it's a trick mirror dumbass.

Yam: Well that's all I got right now.

Ninja: Well next is Shadow Shinobi57

Shadow: Hey again.

Everyone: hey

To Ninja: Watch it. I was the starter of the war. And Rasengan mixed with Chidori? That's kind of a lame name. Lightning Twister is better, and is the same thing. You got a problem? Consult Metal Guitarist 11, the one who invented the Lightning Twister.

Ninja: Then I will invent my own Chidori Rasengan Style

To Fox: I challenge you to Guitar Hero World Tour! Scream Aim Fire on Hard!

Fox: Ok I'll play.

(Shadow badly beats Fox.)

To Liz: I totally owned him, didn't I? High five!

Liz: yah (High fives Shadow)

To Panther: You talk in third person still, right? Instead of Panther, call yourself "The Panther". It'll be funnier. Oh, and call me "The Shadow"!

Panther: Panther will talk the why he normally does.

Ninja: Which is weird but what can I say you are weird.

To Falco: Do you know what the duodenum is?

Falco: no

To Falco: Well, then you might not know what that itch is either, huh?

Falco: Yah I don't

Katt: Falco I have news I'm pregnant.

Falco: Wow that is news

To Katt: How could you?!? He has herpes now!

Falco: I don't have herpes.

To Slippy: ...Nothing but sweatsocks, eh? ...hehe...he...ha ha...hahaha! HAHAHAHAHA!

Slippy: I'm still starving

To Liz: Laugh at his misery with me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Liz: no sorry (gives slippy a piece of pizza)

To Krystal: Was it really blueberry? Huh? Was it?

(Krystal says nothing)

To Krystal: Was it?

(Still says nothing)

To Krystal: Was it?

(still silent)

To Krystal: ANSWER ME!

Krystal: OK yes it was.

Shadow: Thank you.

To everyone: Don't stop being prodigious, everyone! Sayonara!

Ninja: Sayonara Shadow-san ok next is one of my favorites Starfoxluver.

To everyone: HI! :D

Everyone: hey Starfoxluver

To Fox: So...do ya trust me w/ ur daughter? becuz my church is having n all nigh lock-in on Friday night!

Fox: yah sure don't rape her I think she wants to save that spot for Ninja.

Ninja: ah Fox that's just sick

SFL: yah I would never do such a thing.

Liz: Dad don't talks like that.

To Liz: Ur invited! ^^

Liz: Ok I will and I will bring Ninja with me

To Falco: Planning 2 marry Katt, eh? AWESOME! ^w^

Falco: I know and now I learn she's pregnant.

To Marcus: (gives Marcus a hug) I wish sumday ill get my own little fox 2 be my friend! T3T

Everyone: O_O:

To everyone: i mean the non-anthro 1's! ^^

Everyone: ohhhhh!

To Peppy: Uhh...DO A BARREL ROLL!

Peppy: That's my line.

To Peppy (again): Sry i just feel alittle random now! XD

Peppy: It's ok

To everyone: Goodbye everyone!, and Ninja good luck in the war!

Ninja: Thanks next is Velk.

to Ninja: you too huh(hallauya somone also see's the light!)

Ninja: yah people think Darkness is all evil.

To falco: do the math we live in a cul-da-sac.

Falco: Not many places around is there.

Velk: nope

to falco: yes I rellised no math.

Falco: I know.

to girls: YOU ALL HAVE BOOB'S.

All girls: (slaps Velk) PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!

to all: sorry bout that.

Everyone: ok

to Krystal: Bounty Huntress!

Krystal: Where did that come from.

to all: sorry too many readings of SFL's stuff. chau.

Ninja: I can see that bye next up is Hakkyou000

Hakkyou: hello my furry victims.

Everyone: O_O;

To Ninja: Really quite a passive person, aren't you?

Ninja: Whatever

To Ninja: On the subject of darkness being used for good- the world isn't split into light and dark, or good and evil, there's lots more than that- KINGDOM HEARTS, IS LIGHT!!...Sorry about that.

Ninja: actually Kingdom Hearts is Light and Darkness.

To Liz: Thank you. Have some money...A couple thousand

Liz: hey Thanks wait this is counterfeit.

To Wolf: Watch out...I'm right behind you?

Wolf: (yells and ducks)

To Fox: Hmm. I think that your statement was quite pedantic. So...Let's play a game. Without your intelligence of such acts, I have implanted a bomb in the back of the left lobe of your brain. You will find the button that turns off the count down will be found in something, let's say, slippery. You have five minutes.

Fox: WHAT!!!!!!!

To Krystal: Huh. I always thought they'd be some special ore like mithril...for some reason...considering mithril doesn't exist...

Krystal: Whats Mithril

To Ninja: D'you like Roxas? My favorite character. Yours?

Ninja: Yah I like Roxas but my favorite is Sora. And how did we get in this discussion of Kingdom Hearts.

Hakkyou: I don't know.

To Wolf:...And I have Jake...I hid him in Falco's trousers...

Falco: WHAT GET HIM OUT.

Wolf: All men run for your lives.

To Jake: The moment to strike is now!

(Ninja pulls out Dragon Fire Keyblade)(I make it up)

Ninja: TAKE THIS JAKE!!! (Sends chakra flowing through the Keyblade and sends Jake back to Logan)

To Ninja: So...you're into Naruto then? great, another ninja to deal with...

Ninja: That's right.

To Leon: You have to lick your eyes to keep them hydrated.

Leon: 0_0:

To Panther: Look, a Krystal shaped pillow! Go to it..

(Panther started hugging and kissing it and Krystal hit him with the frying pan again.)

Everyone: brutal

.  
To Krystal: Blueberry? I like blueberry.

Krystal: so do I.

To All: I'm off! Oh, and if you see Shadow, tell him that the chakra is inert. Later! Oh, Fox, two minutes.

(Ninja snapped his fingers and the bomb disappeared)

Hakkyou: HEY well bye.

**

* * *

**

Stay tuned for part 6


	6. Part 6

**Q&A Part 6**

* * *

Ninja: Hey I'm back everyone.

Ninja: First up is Shadow Shnobi57

To Ninja: The chakra's inert? So is your face!

Ninja: Whatever

To Ninja: And on a side note...(Focuses his chakra to summon the Shadow Ultima Weapon (just like the Ultima Weapon keyblade, only with black and red details) in his right hand. His Zanpaktou is in the other, and Zabuzas sword is floating around him.) Who's the best now, huh? That goes for you two Hakkyou! I'm a Kingdom Hearts ultrafan, too!

Ninja: (summons Dragon Fire Seyblade) (remember it is not real I made it up) KEYBLADE FIGHT! (fights Shadow)

To Liz: Think I scared them straight?

Liz: everyone

Ninja: but me (attacks Shadow again)

To Liz: Hmm...I got twenty bucks, wanna go somewhere to eat later? You pick. Not a date, just as friends. You're the kind of kickass chick I enjoy spending time with.

Ninja: (glares at Shadow)

To Ninja: Don't look at me like that.

Fox: HEY QUIT HITTING ON MY DAUGHTER!

To Fox: I told her I'M JUST A FRIEND!! Besides, I'm treating her to a meal. GOSH!

Fox: Ok fine

To Krystal: Are you sure it's blueberry? You could be tricking me with blue razzberry.

Krystal: It is blueberry

To Peppy: Why? Why should Fox do a barrel roll? WHY DON'T YOU DO ONE OFF A CLIFF?!?!?!

Peppy: O_O;

To Falco: Hmm...

Falco: What?

To Katt: Hmm...

Katt: What?

To Falco and Katt: ...Wait, what?!?! How can a cat get pregnant from a bird?!?! What kind of species does that make?!?!?!

Katt: our kid will either be a cat or a bird.

To Star Wolf: What is the most exciting mission you've ever gone on? Seeing as you don't really get hired for things that Star Fox does.

Star Wolf: We through bombs on a town.

Ninja: Oh my God.

Wolf: Were not going to do that stuff anymore

To all: I really need to ask. Out of all the Q&A's, I want you to rate them from last place to first place. You're opinion matters.

All: we really don't read them.

Ninja: I don't really even care.

To all: Don't stop being prodigious, everyone! Remember about later, Liz! Sayonara!

Liz: I won't

Ninja: Sayonara Shadow-san next Yamagata.

To Krystal: Wouldn't "mating" with Fox usually ruin my sleep?

Krystal: Yah you would be tired in the morning.

To Fox: Someone is outside a burning building shouting "My baby!". What should i do?

Fox: GET THE BABY OUT OF THE BURNING BUILDING!

To Star Wolf: would stealing liquor and money from a liquor store put me in jail for years?

Star Wolf: YAH it would!

To Falco: Has your father ever told you how to play Russian Roulette?

Falco: Yah why

To Katt: What if some pain in the ass pervert tries to catch you in the steam room naked with Krystal?

Katt: Beat him to a pulp.

Yam: Well bye

Everyone: Bye

Ninja: Next is Velk.

Velk: Hey again.

Everyone: Hey Velk.

To All: sorry bout last time.

Everyone: It's ok

to fox: (use AAP)the bomb is de-active.

Fox: Ninja already de-activated it.

To Ninja: bit of advice Watch out for Mr. Saw he is a sico.

Ninja: I know I keep my eye out.

to all: little warning I'm brining an OC

Everyone: that's ok.

Velk: well bye and Ninja remember keep an eye out for Mr. Saw.

Ninja: bye and I will next up is Xiphos.

Xip: Hey Star Fox

Everyone: Hey

to katt :have some candy.

Katt: Thanks I guess.

to panther: are you in love with Miyu?

Panther: Panther does not know who that is and Panther loves Krystal.

Krystal: I'm married you homicidal idiot.

Xip: Well I'm done here bye.

Ninja: Well next up is one of my favorites Logan A.K.A Starfoxluver

SFL: Well hello my furry friends.

anthros: Hey Starfoxluver.

To Panther; *smacks the back of his head* Perv!

Panther: DON'T HURT PANTHER.

Starfoxluver: THEN DON'T BE A PERV

To Krystal: Since we're friends, Fox and I will protect u from Panther the Pervert! ^^

Krystal: Thanks Panther can't get it through his thick head I don't love him I love Fox.

Panther: Panther loves Krystal.

To Panther: ...Yeah, I don't care...

Panther: PANTHER WANTS KRYSTAL.

To everyone: ...uhh...yeah i got nothing...XD

Everyone: It's ok

(Panther tackles Krystal on the floor and starts making out with her)

Krystal: GET THE HELL OF PANTHER.

(Starfoxluver takes a bat and hits Panther over the head with it)

Krystal: Thanks Starfoxluver

SFL: No problem now back to questions.  
To everyone: Go on Youtube and type in ShadowLeggy, she make the best Resident Evil parody's ever! ^^

Everyone: Maybe later.

To Everyone: Bye! Panther if i catch u doing...things w/ that pillow, or try 2 hit on a married woman...ill be forced 2 knock u out cold 4 n hour! ...Plus if u dont, ill give u something...NO ITS NOT A GAY THING! Sick!! Its a good gift 2 u my...uhh..."friend"?

Panther: Ok I'll try to find someone else.

**

* * *

**

Stay tuned for Part 6


	7. Part 7

**Q&A Part 7**

* * *

Ninja: Welcome back.

Fox: Were bored get on with it.

Ninja: Ok ok first up is one of my favorites STARFOXLUVER.

SFL: hey furry people.

Furry people: Hey again.

To Everyone: Hey guys! N Panther...here's ur surprise!

Miyu: Hi! ^^

Panther: umm… well she's well hehe

To Panther: So does Panthy luvs his Miyu? 8)

Panther: Yes Panther loves her.

Miyu: and I love you. So get over here.

To Krystal: Glad thats he's over u n now gromping Miyu! ...is it me or is Miyu luving his gromp!? O_o XD

Miyu: I love you Panther.

To Marcus: Hey Marcus, haven't talked with u in a while! So...how's everything?

Marcus: Everything is he same.

To everyone: ...thats all...see ya! *meh total catchphase! =P*

Everyone: bye

(Panther still making out with Miyu)

Ninja: Next up is … OH MY GOD MR. SAW OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

(A screen flickers on and reveals the dark figure known as Mr. Saw. He speaks in a dark voice.)

Hello, Ninja. Funny, I almost got killed by a ninja. Shadow Shinobi57, to be exact. Thanks to him and Hakkyou, I'm out to kill all Q&A competitors. So, seeing as you're new and not yet hit by my "funtime", I'll give you a warm up.

So, what do I have in store for you, you might ask? Well, first off, I locked all exit points and reinforced the walls. No one can get in or out. Second, I released a deadly toxin into the vents, and it is currently circulating through the room. But don't fret. If you look to your left on the far side of the room, there is a deactivation switch. But the only way to access the shut off switch is to unlock the hatch on the front. But where is the key?

Well, that is best answered by this, or one of these three clues to be precise. Since I'm anxious to see, I'll make it easy:

Grey, furry  
Blue, feathery  
Green, high pitched.

You see, one of the three unintentionally swallowed the key. A knife has been provided.

You have three minutes. Good luck

(The screen flickers off.)

(Ninja snaps his fingers and nothing happens)

(Ninja takes the Dragon Fire Keyblade and opens the lock and shuts the toxin off.)

Ninja: TAKE THAT MR. SAW (snaps fingers to revive Falco, Splippy and, Bill) next up is Shadow Shinobi57

To Liz: You didn't seem to get it clearly. 1) I was merely doing a nice thing, and 2) judging by your attitude, I don't see why you couldn't resist anything free and within your grasp. Rethink it over.

Liz: Oh whatever bitch.

Ninja: What happened

Shadow and Liz: We don't want to talk about it.

(Ninja hugs Liz and rubs her head.)

To Fox: Honestly, I think I now see why see gets such a reputation.

Fox: What reputation.

Shadow: never mind

To Liz: And again, further prove, I am with Timid for crying out loud! ...I'm done ranting.

Liz: yah you 2 are perfect for each other.

To Star Wolf: Has it ever crossed your mind that you should just keep to yourself and not try and destroy Star Fox? They beat you every damn time, and I really think you should give up. Or maybe, I just wanna know why you won't.

(Wolf hugs Fox)

Wolf: Awww my little cousin.

Fox: Ok I get it you never wanted to hurt me. NOW LET GO.

Wolf: sorry.

To Krystal: ...Are you...absolutely sure it's blueberry?

Krystal: YES IT'S BLUEBERRY DAMN.

To Leon: IMPUDENT LIZARD!! BOW DOWN BEFORE THE GREAT SHADOW!!

Leon: oh shut up kid.

Shadow: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME I'M NOT A KID I'M A TEENAGER.

Leon: You're a kid to me.

Shadow: Ok old man

Leon: T_T

To Falco: Falco, what does the scanner say about his power level?

Falco: Extremely low.

To Katt: Do you get tired of the stereotype that even though you are an anthro, you still clean yourself like an actual cat?

Katt: Gross no.

To everyone: (sniffs) I smell french fries. Who has french fries?

Wolf: Me

To Wolf: GIVE ME THE FRIES! (Jumps at him)

Wolf: My fries

Shadow: GIVE ME THEM

Everyone: O_O;

To everyone: sorry about the outburst. Don't stop being prodigious, everyone!

Everyone: bye

Wolf: My fries he took them.

Ninja: I will get more next up is Yamagata.

Yam: hey again.

Everyone: hey

To Falco: If your playing Russian Roulette, Always bet on black!

Falco: I got my own style to win.

Yam: Hmm… interesting

To Krystal: What would you do if some assassin tries to sneak into your bedroom at night, take your staff and money and tries to kill you with your own weapon?

Krystal: I'm a telepath so I would kill him before he got to the house.

To Pepper: How would compare General Scales to Che Guevara?

Pepper: I don't know

Yam: ok

To Slippy: Have you ever tried making mustard gas?

Slippy: Who would be dumb enough to try that.

To General Scales:Would i ever wanna rip you off then use your money to pay someone to kill you?

Everyone: General Scales is dead.

Yam: Ohhhhh well I'm done

Everyone: ok then bye.

To Shadow: Oh yeah? OH YEAH!?! KEYBLADE WAR! (Jumps into the fight with

oathkeeper and oblivion...Roxas is my favorite character, so what?)

(Hakkyou, Ninja, and Shadow engage in a Keyblade War.)

To Fox: Do you have erectile dysfunction?

Fox: That's Q&A HAPPY TIME

To Liz: You're a bad-ass?! Sweet! Now let's have a twelve hour guitar solo!!

Liz: OK awesome

(12 hours later)

Ninja: Longest guitar solo ever.

To Krystal: Can you use telekinesis to levitate yourself?

Krystal: Yes (levitates herself)

Hakkyou: Ok now levitate me (Krystal levitates Hakkyou and startes spinning him around)

Hakkyou: I'm gonna be sick!

To Katt: Battle! SHO...

(Shadow Hakkyou)

(FFVII battle music begins to play)

Ninja: Here we go again.

To Ninja: So, what exactly made you make a Q&A fic? Mhm- and how does that make you feel?

Ninja: Boredom and other people were doing it and what are you a shrink.

To Falco: Oh, right, forgot to mention- Mr. Saw says he wants to play a game with you- He said "I would like to play a game. Right now I have a device that will shoot toxins into your ass, causing you to get anally raped and killed. You will find the button to turn off this device in, let's say, someone that blends in. You have ten minutes." Wow. I hope you don't figure it out- NO ONE HELP HIM!! Or I'll torture you proper..

Falco: NINJA (spies the button and pushes it)

Falco: I will live.

Hakkyou: Damn it

To Wolf: You're gay. You're gay and I know you are. You know how I know? because I was told by a LITTLE BIRD. Gettit? Gettit? You'd better.

Wolf: no

(troughs bombs at Wolf)

To Leon: Why does your voice suddenly change in Assault?

Leon: I don't know.

To Panther: Why are you such a mother flipping horse stabbing custard filled rancid lemon scented perv?

Panther: Panther has Miyu now.

To Ninja: Just so you know, I like making insults like that.

Ninja: I can see that.

To Starfoxluver: Damn you! YOU SON OF A SEA TURTLE!

Everyone: he's gone.

Hakkyou: bye my furry victims

Everyone: ok bye.

Ninja: Velk is next. Huh… I sounded like a T.V. channel just now

to Ninja: yes Velk who is Midna's boy friend is my oc.

Ninja: I don't get it

to fox: what was your thoughts when you first saw Krystal in a crystal?

Fox: She's beautiful

(Krystal kisses his mussel)

Krystal: That's sweet Fox.

to liz: so to go to Lazer X with me and some of my OCs?

Fox: Wait!

to fox: 2 of them are girls ok?

Fox: Ok then wait are they lesbians.

Velk: No

Fox: Thank God

To Liz: you can bring Ninja if you whant.2:30 sound ok?

Liz: Yah

to Krystal: we will be back by 7:00 at the latest.

Krystal: Ok good

Ninja: Forever Fades Away is next. Man why do I sound like a T.V channel.

Forever: Been busy

Everyone: that's ok.

To Falco: HAHA! you wet your pants...

Falco: No I didn't

To Falco: Oh... you didn't? huh... *Pours orange soda on his crotch* Well, now it looks like you did.

Falo: Now I need to change my pants.

To Fox: Burgers or Pizza...

Fox: Pizza

To Fox: Yes... well... your mother.

Fox: T_T

To Lucas: WTF! go back to the Mother Q&A's

Ninja: WHAT NOT AGAIN!!! (hits Lucas with his Keyblade and sends him back).

To Liz: Yes... well... you're a republican. :p

Liz: Yah whatever

To Krystal. READ THIS TO WOLF: Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman... maybe he won't find out what I know, you were the last good thing about this part of town

Wolf: What dose this mean.

To Wolf: HAHAHA! I said you're a bisexual, While at the same time, quoting Fall Out Boy :3

Wolf: YOU SICK LITTLE.

To Ninja: Um... you and Liz DESERVE EACH OTHER!

Ninja and Liz: Thanks.

to Liz: Don't make me quote more shit!

Liz: you don't need to.

To Everyone: Sit tight, I'm gonna need you to keep time Come on just snap, snap, snap your fingers for me. Good, good now we're making some progress Come on just tap, tap, tap your toes to the beat. And I believe this may call for a proper introduction, and well. Don't you see, I'm the narrator, and this is just the prologue?

Ninja: What?

To Ninja: PWND!

Ninja: Whatever

To Fox: ERECTILE DYSFUNCTION!

Fox: That's yours not here.

To Everyone: Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention. I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives

Everyone: O_O;

To Ninja: I'm done now... :3

Ninja: Ok bye.

**

* * *

**

Well stay tuned for Part 8 and I thank people for reviewing again.


	8. Part 8

**Q&A Part 8**

* * *

Ninja: Our First guest is Shadow Shinobi57.

To Liz: ...I don't see why I bother. I just wanna be friends and for you not to insult me. I can't handle it. And I have an arsenal of deadly weapons at my disposal, so...yeah. Friends?

Liz: huh… ok friends

Ninja: Now that's better

To Krystal: ...Is it really blueberry?

Krystal: OH MY GOD YES IT IS NOW SHUT UP!

To Fox: What would happen if I...PULLED YOUR TAIL!! (pulls his tail extremely hard) YA HA! UBER PWNAGE!!

Fox: That hurt really bad

To Leon: Why did I find a copy of "Queer Lizards Monthly" under your bed?

Leon: That's my brother's how did that get under my bed.

To Wolf: Me=Awesome. Do you not agree?

Wolf: No

To Wolf: I'll murder you for having an opinion. (Shadow chakra erupts around him)\

(Shadow hits Wolf and he dies.)

To Panther: ...Giggity with Miyu? Am I right?

Panther: Panther's Miyu.

To Katt: NO DON'T!! Put...down...the staple gun.

Ninja: SHE'S POSSESED BY A DEMON (and if you like Japanese oni)

(Ninja snaps his fingers and the demon (or oni) is destroyed and Katt is turned back to normal)

Shadow: That was close

To Falco: I fell violent for no reason. SHADOW SMASH!! (brings out a sledgehammer and pummels Falco)

Ninja: Now Falco's dead

(Ninja snaps his fingers and Wolf and Falco are revived)

To Ninja: I say, you're doing well here. You've entered the higher ranks in the war. Just don't let your guard down. Hehe...bloddshed...(licks his lips)

Ninja O_O

To everyone: Don't stop being prodigious! And don't be afraid to embrace the insanity! Peace out!

Everyone: Bye

Ninja: What dose prodigious mean. Hakkyou is next man I'm doing it again,

To Wolf: Oh really? Not gay? No?! WELL NOW YOU ARE!! (Shoots Wolf with the gay-ray- Oh yeah, your Q&A fic has just been defiled. Like Starfoxluver's.)

Wolf: Where's all the hot boys.

Ninja: Oh my god

To Ninja: Doctor! I need your help! My sister has..cancer... ZOMBIE CANCER!!:D

Ninja: Hell yeah!

(Some time of killing zombie's later)

To Krystal: Now, the blueberry scent: Is it blueberry with a hint of bounty hunter, or bounty hunter with a dash of blueberry...?

Krystal: T_T

To Velk: Velk. Who let you in here? With a key blade? Who let you get a key blade? Because it wasn't your imagination. No- you took from mine. And finally, I have been stolen from. Even though I stole but that's beside the point. I would quite like if you would-FALCONPAWNCH! (Hakkyou falcon punches Velk away. please?)

Ninja: Get your Keyblade Back.

Hakkyou: yah

To Fox: I Haven't given you a question yet!...SUFFER THE GAY RAY!! AHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAH- Jake, get over here- AHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA!

Jake: It's a dream come true.

Ninja: (pull out Dragon Fire) TAKE THIS (Hits Jake and sends him back to Logan)

(Ninja snaps his fingers and Wolf and Fox turn back to normal)

To Katt: Want some chocolate, fatty? Yeah, that's what you'd like, isn't it? Cause you're so fat! I could tackle you and I'd just bounce off!!

Katt: I'M FAT BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT.

To Slippy: Er, right. These terrorists came over yesterday, and they were all like "Kill the Toad infidel or we make your place go boom"- so I was all like- "Oh wow, I'd better go tell them". Yeah, have fun.

Slippy: I'm going to go hide now.

To Ninja: Please? Even if the terrorists didn't really exist just kill him? Please?

Ninja: uhh… how about NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

To All: Erm...Sin! Heartless- PUDDING! (Giant globs of pudding began to rain down from the heavens, smiting Cornerians and douchebags alike- the end of -DINNER- seemed to be near.)

(Ninja snaps his fingers and the Heartless Pudding disappears.)

Hakkyou: Bye

Ninja: Next is Yamagata

Yam: Hey everyone.

Everyone: Hey

To Krystal: Have you uh ever skinny dipped before?

Krystal: YOUR NASTY

To Wolf: Do you support revolving door prisons?

Wolf: No I hate prisons.

To Slippy: Sometimes you modern toads are just a little too modern for your own fucking good aren't you?

Slippy: Shut up

To Leon: Ever done armed robbery in your life?

Leon: Yes

To Panther: How can i get everyone around Fort Knox out of there give em tickets to the ball game?

Panther: I don't know

To Pepper: If I mess with a monitor at a power plant will there be a goddamn disaster?

Pepper: Yes there would be a disaster all power would go off.

Yam: Well that's all I got.

Ninja: Next up Velk

Velk: Hey Furry people

Furry people: hey

to ninja: if you need me just ask.

Ninja: How many times do I have to tell people I prefer to go solo.

to liz: sorry bout the um  
other day.-_-

Liz: It's aright

to Krystal: the reson we were late was Adimid and Velk(not me my oc) had to go to the bathroom half way back, that and we stopped at Burger King so Snow Had to have a wopper.

Krystal: Wow

to falco: you have a sick mind.

Falco: T_T

to Panther: so you and Miyu "did the do" right?

Panther: Yep we did it yesterday

Everyone: O_O

Velk: a little to much information.

To Hack -a- lugey: in realty I had just beat KH:CoM ok? if not FUCK u(pardone my cinese shoot your self)

Hakkyou: Whatever

Velk: well that's all I get right now bye.

Eveyone: bye Velk

Ninja: Next up is Skaterpunk172

Skate: Hey everyone

Everyone: hi

To Fox: Who behaves better? Marcus or Liz?

Fox: Marcus

To Krystal: What was it like dating Panther in SFC?

Krystal: A complete and utter nightmare.

Skate: That bad?

Krystal: yes

To Miyu: Do you think dogs and monkeys overpopulate? There's like a zilloin of them, 2 foxes, 2 cats (3 if Panther counts), 1 wolf, 1 lizard, 1 bird, 2 rabbits, and 2 frogs.

Miyu: No that's just Cornaria.

To Panther: I liked your dialouge better in SFA!

Panther: Panther dose not care Panther likes the way he talks

Skate: Your like the only one.

To Liz: Do you know what ships are (as in relationships)? If so, what ships do you support? (I know you support Liz/Ninja).

Liz: I support Shadow/Timid and Logan/Miley if that counts.

To Wolf: I like you! You and Falco are the most badass star fox characters!

Wolf and Falco: Thanks

To Ninja: Cya next chap!

Ninja: Cya Next is Logan a.k.a Starfoxluver

to everyone: sry no more questions right now! T_T

Everyone: That's ok

* * *

**Stay Tuned for Part 9**

Ninja: SORA HOW DID YOU GET HERE

Sora: Just wandering around.

Ninja: You need to leave.

Sora: But what if you get attacked by Heartless

Ninja: There is no Heartless here and plus I have my own Keyblade

Sora: Ok bye.


	9. Part 9

**Q&A Part 9**

* * *

Ninja: I've been really busy lately.

Liz: (just wakes up.) What! Oh you back.

Ninja: It's like 3 P.M. how long where you up.

Liz: I was up until 4 A.M.

Ninja: Doing what.

Liz: Watching that show you talked about Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni, and it's pretty creepy and it was hard to find an English version.

Ninja: Now let's start first up is Forever Fades Away.

FFA: Damn! It's been forever.

To Everyone: … DAMN! WRITERS BLOCK IS RESTRICTING ME FROM ASKING QUESTIONS!

Everyone: It's ok

Liz: It's your fault

To Liz: No... I DON'T blame everything on writers block... sometimes it's my dog :3

Liz: O_O

To Fox: I dunno... Would you smell Falco's feet for a dollar?

Fox: Falco's feet smells like monkey butts

Falco: No they don't

Krystal: You smell them then.

(Falco smells his feet and passes out)

To Falco: I dunno... Chocolate or Vanilla?

Falco: chocolate

FFA: Here (gives Falco chocolate)

Falco: (Falco eats it) GROSS THAT'S NOT CHOCOLATE THAT'S CRAP.

To Krystal: (Sniff Sniff) Blueberries... m...

Krystal: Thanks

To Wolf: (Sniff Sniff) Blech! Motor Oil!

Wolf: Hey I work on my Wolfen a lot.

To Leon: (Sniff Sniff)... Gay porn?

Leon: I AM NOT GAY MY BROTHER IS.

Everybody: Riiiiiight T_T

To Ninja: I didn't know Gay porn had a smell either... sniff... you'll see what I mean.

Everyone: I don't smell it.

To Ninja: WTF! Don't tell me i'm the only one who smells it...

Ninja: I guess so.

Shadow: I smell it.

To Shadow: Okay... so I'm NOT insane...

Ninja: (whispers) really

Shadow: (Whispers) No

To Fox: (Sniff Sniff) Huh... You're wearing cologne... The same brand my grandpa wears... makes u smell older... wiser.

Fox: I'm only 40.

To Falco: I can smell you from here... you smell like hookers and sweat and an odd mixture of anger and shame.

Falco: That kinda stuff happened like 15 years ago.

To James McCloud: ZOMBIES!

Ninja: He's not here I haven't revived him yet, and that's Bill.

To Bill: Damn! you scared me for a second...

Bill: Sorry about that

To Everyone: Well, I gotta go... (Takes out 3 bottles)

Marcus: Don't please

To Marcus: Sorry, I have to...

Everybody: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Mixes the chemials, then takes out a lighter. Ninja, Liz, and I run outside and watch the building burst into flames)

Ninja: WHAT THE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

To Ninja: Well, you could always bring them back to life...

(Ninja snaps his fingers and revives everyone including James)

Everyone: WERE GOING TO GET YOU FOR THAT!

To everyone: It could be worse... After all, You could have been gay!

Everyone: Yah that would be worse

Ninja: Next up is Velk

Velk: hey everyone

Everyone: Hey

To Ninja: what Linkx? are you? (i'm LinkxRuto my self)

Ninja: I don't play much of Legend of Zelda.

To Fox: have you ever heard of the rensunder?

Fox: No

To Panther: you sir are a perve.

Panther: What? Oh I was reading my Playboy magazine

Velk: Later

Everyone: Later

Ninja: Next up is Shadow Shinobi57

Shadow: Hey

Everyone: Hey

To Liz: Good to know we settled our differences. Now, here's twenty bucks if you promise to laugh at what I'm about to do next.

Liz: Ok (Takes the twenty bucks)

To Krystal: (pulls a lever and a huge amount of blueberries fall on her) Now, we can be sure.

To Fox: (Pulls a lever and he is buried in oranges) Read it somewhere else. Krystal's dessert had blueberries and oranges, but not the fruit. Oh, and much whip cream and chocolate sauce. But nothing more coughpenetrationcouchvirginitylosscoughfulldetailcough.

(Liz breaks out laughing and falls down)

To Panther: I know I shouldn't spill anything until it has arrived, but KrissFizz wants to cut off your manhood.

Panther: Ninja protect Panther

Ninja: Your safe I thing KrissFizz doesn't even knows I even exist.

To Katt: So, if Krystal smells like blueberries...Can I smell your fur quickly? (sniffs) Strawberries, I knew it!

Katt: It's my perfume.

To Wolf: Wait, so then does that mean you smell like concrete?

Wolf: No I don't were perfume because I'M NOT GAY Like Leon.

To any daring enough: Who wants to challenge me to Guitar Hero? Crazy Train on Hard!

Everyone: No

To Ninja: Seriously, don't underestimate Mr. Saw. He nearly killed all of the ones I had on "That Whole Q&A Trip", and I don't think he was kidding when he said "revenge on all Q&A's and their hosts. Be cautious.

Ninja: I can beat him because I have a brain.

Shadow: HEY

To everyone: Don't stop being prodigious, everyone! And prodigious pretty much means awesome. Anyway, see ya!

Everyone: bye

Ninja: Next up is Yamagata.

To Krystal: Ever played arcade games like Double Dragon or Street Fighter II or even as much as Samurai Showdown?

Krystal: No I'm to busy keeping Elizabeth out of juvie.

Ninja: Liz you almost went to juvie.

Liz: maybe

To Falco: What do you think of fighting games like Art of Fighting?

Falco: There ok

To Fox: Do you love book burning rallies?

Fox: There ok

To Wolf: Do criminals in for possession of heroin ever get out within a fewer than 10 years?

Wolf: I don't know I haven't been to jail.

Ninja: Next up is Hakkyou.

Hakkyou: Hey

Everyone: Hey

To Velk: Silence, Asshole.

(Velk is silenced.)

To Ninja:.. But... But I mad them gay... And they were supposed to make all of the male questioners feel awkward... And possibly come onto me.. But I'd turn them away because I don't believe in love.. AND YOU RUINED THAT!! PEERISHSOHIV)YV!  
( Hakkyou begins freaking out and throwing stuff, when Shadow appears behind him and holds him by the arm pits. Off of the floor -.-')

Ninja: CALM DOWN HAKKYOU.

Hakkyou: I'M SO FUCKING ANGRY!! AND VELK WAS ALL LIKE PARDON MY CHINESE- AND DIDN'T EVEN SPELL IT RIGHT!- AND NOW THIS IS HAPPENING AGAIN AND I REALLY JUST WANNA HIT VELK AROUND FOR A COUPLE OF HOURS FOR BEING SO DAMN RACIST AND IP OFF HIS LOWER LIP AND USE IT TO FEED FALCO IF HE EVER SAYS HE'S HUNGRY! AND WHY THE FUCK WON'T YOU LET ME GO?! IS IT ABNORMAL TO WANT TO INDULGE IN CAUSING MASS NUMBERS OF PEOPLE FATAL WOUNDS?! WELL THEN FUCK YOU, SHADOW, FUCK YOU, VELK, FUCK YOU, SAKURAI, FOR INVENTING TRIPPING IN BRAWL!! AND FUCK THIS RETARDED WORLD, TOO!! I'M GONNA DESTROY IT!! BAHAMUT, I CHOOSE YOU! (After this, Hakkyou shoots his hand out and a ball of light flies into the sky, making very pretty colors. Colors so pretty, they distracted Shadow from holding Hakkyou in place. Hakkyou began to run around attacking whoever he could, while the clouds made a strange formation.)

To Falco: YOU FUCKING SUCK- are you hungry perchance?

Falco: No I'm not hungry

To Wolf: You don't suck. You fly like...can't think of a simile...

Wolf:…Thanks I guess

To Velk: Oh yeah. Forgot. So what if you just finsished laying Kingdom Hearts CoM Reply?(Lol, inside joke) It doesn't matter; I'm still more beautiflluer and cleverer then you'll ever be! Plus, I'm MAGIC! (Hakkyou flourishes his hand at Velk, and a bunch of sparkly light retraded Navi fairy things attack him, nagging him to death. For miles, "Hey, Listen!" could be heard, demoralizing even the bravest of hearts. :D)

Velk: SHUT IT UP

To Krystal:Soo...Bounty hunter with a dash of blueberry...?

Krystal: Why do people say I'm a bounty hunter

To Katt: Hahaha! You're fun to poke! (Pokes vigorously)

Katt: Don't poke me you might hurt my baby.

To Slippy: You've grown up so fast, Slippy...

Slippy: Your such a bitch.

Bahamut: BAHAMUT! (The pokemon theme song begins playing. Oh yeah, the first season pokemon theme song, where it's all awesome, and not retarded like it is nowadays.)  
BAHAMUTT!BAHAMUT!  
(Bahamut begins destroying whatever city we're in. He's a summon!)

To Timid: Hey! I see you lurking in the corner, waiting for shadow to leave so you two can make out like a couple of teenagers...Wait...Oh. Right. You ARE a couple of teenagers...And so am I. Except not a couple. Just the one, thanks.

Ninja: She's not here I think she doesn't even know I exist

To Ninja: I'm contented. This city's getting destroyed, people are panicking, and I get to watch it all. Mind if I stay a bit? It makes me feel warm inside... Or is it just the flaming citizens running by? Ah, who cares, it's all the same in the end.

Ninja: yep me making Buhumatt disappear (Ninja snaps his fingers and Buhumatt disappear.)

Hakkyou: I hate you.

Ninja: Next up is Skatepunk172

Skate: Hey

Everyone: Hey Skate.

Krystal: How was dating Panther a nightmare? Too much 3rd person?

Krystal: Yes and he would always ask me to have sex with him.

Leon: What do you think of Shaky making you gay in his story?

Leon: Horrible

Wolf: Don't lie you like it.

Leon: The magazine was my brother's.

Wolf: Same as Leon.

Wolf: after I read it I had a nightmare that some guy was fucking me.

Miyu: Do you get annoyed by Panther's third person?

Miyu: No I think it's cute.

Slippy: What were you like when you were a tadpole?

Slippy: Very cute

Liz: Yep. Author ships count. I support Shadow/Timid, but I don't know Miley...

Liz: Miley is a Starfoxluver's wolf OC.

To Everyone: Farewell! (Leaves behind an active napalm bomb)

Ninja: bye (Snaps his fingers and the napalm bomb disappears)

Ninja: Next up is LuckyTsunade

To Everyone: LEIK WOLF! KILL FOX WHILE FALCO DIES AS WELL

Wolf: NO FOX IS MY COUSIN.

Ninja: Well that's all I have for now.

* * *

**Ninja: Leon don't fuck any guys while you're here **

**Leon: I'm not gay my brother is.**

**Ninja: Leon don't lie.**

**Leon: I'm not**

**Unfamiliar voice: Hey bro whose you hot friend.**

**Leon: Told you his name is Greg**

**(Greg grabs Ninja and kisses him and gets hit)**

**Ninja: Sorry we didn't believe.**


	10. Part 10

**Q&A Part 10**

* * *

Ninja: WHAT THE HELL LIZ IS A SLEEP AGIAIN IT'S LIKE 3 P.M.

Liz: What! Oh watching Higurashi again Mion is crazy.

Ninja: She has a demon engraved in her.

Ninja: Enough of Higurashi up next is Starfoxluver

To Every guys: KILL GREG 4 KISSING U!\!1!

Guys: KILL GREG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Greg: Come on I love all of you

(Ninja takes a sword and stabs Greg)

To Krystal: There! Ur husband is safe from gay people!

Krystal: Thanks

Jake: Cept 4 me! 8D

(Jake then glomps Fox, who uppercuts Jake)

To Fox: Good work!

Fox: Thanks

SFL: That's all I have

Ninja: Oh Logan before you leave I have something to tell you.

SFL: What

Ninja: QUIT LETTING JAKE FOLLOW YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ninja: Bye ^_^ Next is Shadow Shinobi57

Shadow: Hello again

To everyone: The best catchphrase in the universe is...H. Just H.

Ninja: Huh?

To Fox: So then...You must smell like (sniffs). I knew it! Oranges!

Fox: Liz dumped orange juice on me.

Shadow: HAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAH

Ninja: You turning Mion Sonazaki

Shadow: No

To Falco: FALCON...PAUWNCH!! (Hits him into the wall)

Ninja: HEY I'm the only one allowed to hurt Falco.

To everyone: Now that you've seen the art of the falcon punch, I'll show you the art of the beetle. (starts playing on a drum set like Ringo Starr) Get it? You get the joke?

Ninja: Yah whatever

Everyone: what he said

To everyone: I'm feeling generous, so... PIE FOR EVERYONE!!

Everyone: Thanks

To Krystal: Yours is a blueberry pie.

Krystal: Thanks

To Katt: However, you get strawberry cheesecake.

Katt: Thanks

To Fox: You get...I'm not sure...Just have an orange.

Fox: WHAT!!!!! No pie.

To Ninja: Mr. Saw won't fall for your tricks, dude. I couldn't kill him, not even when Hakkyou aided me. What chance do you stand?

Ninja: Watch (Ninja snaps his fingers and a table explodes)

Greg: I was right next to that.

Guys: Gaaaaaah!

Greg: Hi hotties

Ninja: But…but…but we killed you.

Greg: Clone hot boy.

To everyone: Down with flamers. Go to my forum, it's called "Down With Flamers".

Ninja: I HATE FLAMERS.

To Wolf: (Joker voice) Why...So...SERIOUS?!

Wolf: It's just how I am.

To everyone: I'm terribly random, so I'll leave it at that. Don't stop being prodigious! JA MATA!

Everyone: Bye shadow

Greg: I'll fuck you next time you come.

Ninja: Gross and next is Krizzfizz

To Ninja: I think you are wrong about that I don't know about you. The reason that I haven't asked some question was…… well to put it simply, I didn't have some right there and then.^^

Ninja: It's ok but I still think Timid doesn't know I exist.

Panther: AHHHH!!!!!! IT'S HIM NINJA PROTECT PANTHER.

To Panther: NO Ninja can't protect you from everything!

Panther: Please

Ninja: Here take him.

(Krizzfizz takes Panther and ties him to a chair)

To Panther: and Panther, it could be a lot worse. I could cut your manhood with a scissor, or my scythe…… ohoh I could use a really hot metal toothpick (begins to walk in circles and talks about methods and witch weapons he could use to do it)  
Hey Panther, you do agree that it could be a lot worse, right?

Panther: Please don't do those to Panther.

To Panther: THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH TO GIVE ME NEW IDEAS  
TO MY TORTURING LIST. As a reward…(suddenly appear behind him and give him a chop to the neck that's immobilised him, and begins to drag him to a door that has magically appear near the wall. Krizz comes out after about 5 mins and drags  
Panther after his tail wile crying)

To Miyu: sorry I broke your toy. Ok, physically he is completely fine, but emotionally he's… a complete mess.

Miyu: YOU MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

To Miyu: ok I was going to shoot you with the G-gun (gay-gun) to inflict more emotionally pain to Panther, but seeing him like THIS (point a finger at Panther) I think I have change my mind, lucky you right?

Miyu: I hate you

Ninja: Here take this

Miyu: What is it

Ninja: My ultimate Gay Ray.

Krizzfizz: OH MY GOD

To Wolf: You should be really proud about you team. Panther didn't give me any information even after 5 hours about the team other than all the gay magazine Leon has under his bed that he found yesterday.

Wolf: Good job Panther and those magazines weren't Leon's.

Krizzfizz: and why do you let a gay guy on your ship

Wolf: He sneaks on the ship.

(then a trained messenger falcon comes thru the open window and land on Krizz right arm and read the message it has. Then he grabs the falcon around its throat with his left hand and he's right burst into flames and holds it under the falcon. After its finish burning he cut it up in two pieces)

Ninja: You murder

KrizzFizz: Oh whatever

To Falcon and Katt: here you two look a little hungry (throws the finished falcon pieces to them)

Falco: (Throws up) you sick freak.

To everyone: to bad I can't be here any longer, BYE- BYE (walks out the door)

Everyone: bye

Ninja: Next up is Hakkyou000

To Ninja:...You...You just... Bahamut...Destruction...Flaming hobbos!...You...You!...son of a bitch! (Runs at Ninja, but is intercepted by Shadow) AND JUST WHY THE FUCK IS EVERYONE TALLER THAN ME?! I'M GONNA KILL A HORE!

Ninja: Frankly I just don't like you and your just short.

To Slippy: I blame you. (Angry glare)

Slippy: It's not my fault your short.

To Shadow: Hey... A Harvey's!! YES! FOOD!! YESS!~! (Blinding flash of light.)

To Shadow... what did you do?!

Shadow: I made a McDonalds!

Hakkyou: Why?! Why would you make a McDonald's when there was a perfectly good Harvey's?! IT'S NOT EVEN A MCDONALDS! IT'S A FUCKING WAL-MART!

Shadow: I wanted a Mcflurry...

Hakkyou: oh, a Mcflurry, eh? Ehehehehe, I'll give you a Mcflurry, AS SOON AS YOU DIE!!

(Hakkyou begins chasing Shadow around, yelling stuff like "Mcflurry" and "Hotsauce of death". Yep. Those kinds of things.)

To Wolf:...Er...

Wolf: What

To Fox: I didn't ask you a question last time!...Er...Wanna go out?

Fox: EWWWW! NO I DON'T WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hakkyou: I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

To Falco: You suck. You suck a lot. Hah! I bet you can't even bake bread!

Falco: I can to make bread (Falco tries to make bread and blows up the oven.)

Ninja: So you can't bake bread

To Velk: Velk. Who said you could talk? Also, who the fuck let you in here?

Velk: No one I walked in.

Ninja: New rule you don't review you can't come here.

To Ninja: Alright...Alright...You've proved a worthy opponent so far- But let's see how you fare against my Rancor! (Presses a button and Ninja falls through a trap door, where he has to fight the Rancor)

(A giant explosion occurs and Ninja just comes out)

Ninja: Not that hard since I can bend reality.

Hakkyou: I really hate you.

The Television that Slippy was watching suddenly craps on him. No, I don't mean it fecceed on him, I mean it went bad. The screen was fuzzy. YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!  
A Silhoutte of a man can be seen, and a deep voice plays from the speakers.  
Mr. Saw: I would like to play a game. (Falco: FUCK YOU!)  
Currently, I have set up your current room with exploding strawberries, that, on my command, will rape, pillage, assassinate, kill, rape, stab, rape, slash, burn and shoot you without mercy. Also, they will pillage and rape you. And kill you. And assassinate, stab, break, slash and- (Katt: We get it!) Well, before I was RUDELY interrupted-(Wolf: You know, I could type all of my words in caps too!!) WAHTEVER! Bottom line is: if you don't find the correct substance that conterracts it, I am afraid your day will not be a basket of FRUIT. In fact, your day may turn out to be BLUE. You have a few chapters.  
The television switches back to Barney and Friends.

Ninja: FUCK THIS (Ninja snaps his fingers and the strawberries disappear)

Ninja: TAKE THAT MR. SAW. Next up is Fox Fighter 220

(enters out of the shadows)

Ninja: Hi

To Krystal: yuri and yaoi are nasty do you agree?

Krystal: To me BLECK

To Fox: same question

Fox: Same answer

To Shadow: hey where'd you get that PIZZA!?

Shadow: Behind that door but this is the last piece.

FF220: Gimme the PIZZA!

Shadow: My pizza

ahem anyways

To Fox: can I fly your arwing?

Fox: NO FUCKING WAY

To Ninja: read my story PLEASE (actually its a prologue to an up and coming story of mine :D)

Ninja: am I getting popular on here or is it just me.

To everyone: here I bought you all PIZZA have a party!

Everyone: Thanks

To Liz: hi... you look like KRYSTAL!

Liz: She's my mom but I have my dad's fur and eyes.

To Marcus: are you up set NO ONE asks you questions

Marcus: it's ok

To Ninja: I'm ADHD positive yay hyperness and no attention span! o butterfly (chases)

Ninja: Hey I have ADHD too.

FF220: What! Really you do

Ninja: Yah but I have more control over it. (Author Note: Both true stories I do have ADHD and I do have more control over it. Oh and I had open heart surgery)

To Leon: why the heck are you GAY! Oh wait that's your brother Greg

Leon: He is one year older than me and when I was 15 he raped me.

Ninja: INCEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

To everyone: arent you tired of being here?

Everyone: at first we did but were ok now.

To Wolf: MUST GET COOL ARMOR WHERED YOU GET IT?!

Wolf: Made it myself.

FF220: Can I have a pair

Wolf: No

FF220: Oh come on please

Wolf: I SAID NO

To everyone: I have the ability to use shadow and light magic MAKE A WISH ONE WISH AND IT WILL COME TRUE!

Liz: I WISH NINJA WOULD BLURT OUT HIS REAL NAME!!!!!!!!!!

Ninja: WHAT!!!!!!!!!

Ninja: My real name is William.

Liz: Ok William

To Ninja: is me talking in capitals bothering you? if so I'll stop

Ninja(William): It's ok with me.

To everyone: that's all I got lots of questions huh?

Everyone: ok bye.

(Fox Fighter 220 uses shadow teleportation)I can still hear you! there are 300 tiny Microphones around the room so I can hear everything so HA! o another butterfly (chases)

Everyone: What the heck.

* * *

**Ninja: I can't believe Liz made me blurt out my real name.**

**Liz: It's ok William.**

**Ninja: Stay tuned for Part 11 of**

**Audience: William's Q&A**

**Ninja: WHAT THE HECK THAT NOT THE NAME.**


	11. Part 11

**Q&A Part 11**

* * *

Ninja: HEY LIZ WHERE ARE YOU!? ARE YOU ASLEEP AGAIN!?

Liz: No, William I'm awake.

Ninja: Ok then let's get started. First up is Yamagata

To Fox: I'm at a store and a robbery is in progress. Should I go for the alarm?

Fox: Don't let some one else get it or you'll get killed.

To Krystal: I think you should go to arcades and play games like Dynasty Wars or Knights of the Round from Capcom or Time Crisis or Steel Gunner from Namco. What do you think of video game arcades?

Krystal: I'm still too buzy.

To Miyu: I prefer cold showers. Would you want a cold shower?

Miyu: I prefer warm showers.

To Katt: Castro's gotta a lot of security at his place in Cuba. What am I gonna do?

Katt: How am I supposed to know I don't live on Earth.

Yama: Well that's all I got right now bye.

Everyone: bye

Ninja: Next up is Starfoxluver

To Marcus: MARCUS! (glomps n nuzzles)

Marcus: (cough) Your…(cough)…choking…me.

SFL: Sorry Marcus.

To Fox and Krystal: Sorry, havent talked to little Markie in a long time! ^/^

Fox & Krystal: It's ok.

Ninja: You like foxes especially the blue ones.

To Ninja: Hello...William...or do u prefer Bill? XD

Ninja: I mostly go by William.

To Greg: YOU SICK...curses...I cant cuss...umm...lets see...uhh...YOU SICK INCESTIVE FREAKAZOID WHO DOESN'T CARE ABOUT HIS YOUNGER BROTHERS EMOTIONS...AND SEXUALITY! Thats right! I went there!

Greg: That's mean ok I'll rape you now.

SFL: GAH EXTREMELY GAY!!!!!!!!!!!

(Greg thumps Logan)

Logan: 8O  
DID U JUST FRIGGIN' THUMPED ME!? oh its go time!

Ninja: I'll get him off.

(Ninja pulls out an axe and hits Greg with it.)

Greg: Hey

Ninja: GAH!!!!!!!! How many clones do you have?

Greg: 500,000,000

Ninja: Oh my god.

Logan: hey Greg follow me

(a few hours later)

To everyone: There 4 the next...1 sentence after i leave he'll wake up with no memory of wut happened 2 him! So...BYE! ^^

Everyone: bye

Greg: What happen.

Ninja: Nothing hehehe. Next is Forever Fades Away

FFA: Oh Shit. I'm sorry! I meant to leave questions! I've been busy playing Animal Crossing WW and Pokemon. yesh! CALL ME A NERD!

Liz: Ok you're a nerd

To Liz: I didn't mean literally...

Liz: Well I did. ^_^

To Panther: LOL you have AIDS...

Panther: Panther doesn't have AIDS

To Panther: You don't? Huh. Here!

(Forces Panther to drink the blood of a stripper)

To Panther: You do now!

Panther: Can't have sex with Miyu

Ninja: Here (snaps his fingers and Panther looses his AIDS)

To Wolf: Hi. Do you know where the bactine is? Some of this blood is mine

Wolf: No

To Fox: ...

Fox: What

To Falco: ...

Falco: What

To Fox and Falco: If you don't tell them, I will!

Fox and Falco: Tell them what.

To Everyone: WHEN I WALKED THROUGH THE DOORS, I SAW THEM SHOOTING UP HEROINE IN THE KITCHEN-LIKE AREA

Everyone: THEY DID WHAT

To Focks and Falko: Y'all lost mah respekt.

Fox and Falco: whatever

To William: LOL

Ninja: Which one me or Bill.

FFA: you bye

Eveyone: bye

Ninja: Next up is Shadow Shinobi57

Shadow: Hey

Everyone: Hey Shadow

To ninja: Get used to the popularity. Q&A hosts get really popular. Just look at me. And of course the other amazing hosts.

Ninja: Popularity is so awesome.

To Panther: Hey Panther. I got a pogo stick, wanna learn a trick. muhahaha...

Panther: No I'm good.

To Ninja: You need an announcer guy. Plus anything else to spice up the show. For example, I recently hired my friend as Q&A Madness' Guitar Guy. Prodigious!

Ninja: HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I NEED TO TELL YOU PEOPLE I PREFER TO GO SOLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

To Krystal: If you smell like blueberries... (pulls out two knives and a bib and walks slowly to Krystal with knives up) Blueberries...

Krystal: No wait get away no NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

To Katt: Strawberries...

Katt: Don't touch me PLEASE AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

To Fox: Oran- Wait, no. I don't wanna eat you.

Fox: KRYSTAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Falco: KATT!!!!!!!!! AND MY UNBORN CHID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Ninja snaps his fingers and revives Krystal, Katt and Falco and her unborn child.)

To Panther: (looks back and forth, then lungs at Panther) BLACK LICORICE!

Panther: Get off

To Fox: The thought only now came to me. HAREM JUTSU! (a poof of smoke, then multiple naked Krystal's were in front of him and seducing him)

Fox: OwO (nosebleed)

To Krystal: (turns back to normal) Well, well, welly well well. I guess you gots a good idea now. Maybe? If so, you're welcome. I'll send the bill.

Krystal: Fox are you ok.

To Ninja: you pull out all the stops, don't you? You don't have the decency to put a cap on some of that power that the others do? Whipping it out anywhere, like some sort of...power whipper-outer? Whatever, man, it's your show.

Ninja: Nope (snaps fingers and the TV explodes)

Everyone: OUR TV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

To Ninja: Mr. Saw might find a way around it...

Ninja: Maybe, Maybe not

Shadow: (cough) I bet you he will.

Ninja: (Glares)

To Ninja: Don't look at me, I didn't say anything!

Ninja: yes you did you said (imitates shadows voice) "I bet you he will"

To everyone: Don't stop being prodigious, everyone! JA MATA!

Everyone: Bye

Ninja: next up is Velk

to hak-a-shrimp: I understand chines but I am not racist you are so good day hakku.

Hakkyou: YOU FUCKING IDOT YOU SPELLED CHINNESE WRONG AGAIN.

Ninja: next up is Hakkyou

To Wolf: ..Er...

Wolf: What

To Fox: No... I DID mean it that way...

Fox: You already told me that.

To Slippy: (Angry glare)

Slippy: What did I do.

To Ninja: Whaat?!Bah! You're no fun...

Ninja: Whatever

To : Y'know, you should really try harder...AND NOT ATTACK PEOPLE WHO ARE NONCHALANT!

Ninja: he's not here

To Slippy: I'm not THAT short...I just assume that I'm shorter than Shadow.. And, I'm taller than you. Go die. THAT'S A MOTHER FUCKING ORDER BITCH!

Slippy: We short people need to stick together

To Ninja: Hmm... Y'know, people like the Gay Ray, don't they? Seriously, they brought it here...

Ninja: It's my Ultimate Gay Ray

To Wolf:...Hi...?

Wolf: Hi?

To Velk: (Looks at him slowly) (Face palm) Oh, dear Gott in Himmel...

Velk: Whatever

Hakkyou: bye

Everyone: Bye

Ninja: Next is Adam

(Falcon kicks in, hitting Slippy by accident)

Adam: Sorry Slippy

Adam: Hay guyz.

To Fox: So, Fox...(Hides Gamma(Shotgun) behind back.) Remember me? (Suddenly swings Gamma back, pointing it at the Tv.)

Fox: No and don't shoot the TV Slippy just fix it.

Mr. Saw... Come out 'n play...

Ninja: Mr. Saw is not here.

To Krystal: Are you disturbed by the fact millions wank off to you each day?

Krystal: Yes I'm.

To Wolf: (Pulls out Omega(Claymore)) So, Wolf... We meet again...

Wolf: Put that thing away.

Adam: NEVER!!!!!!!!!

(Suddenly, Dinosaur dance party.)

To Ninja: If you see , tell him I'm hacking back his location.

Ninja: Will do.

(Spawns a RPG)

To Panther: (gives RPG) Enjoy, its Golden Sun!

Panther: I don't care.

Ninja: PANTHER SPOKE IN FIST PERSON

To Fox: BANG. ZOOM. BOOM.

Fox: What?

To Peppy: BUNNY HOP.

Peppy: What?

To Liz: Ohwai, hallo thar. Would you like to borrow Alpha (Twin Pistols) for a bit?

Liz: Thats

(wipes his raven hair from his face. His cloak fluttered gently, silent, mechanical noises whirring, as he slowly melted into the ground.)

Everyone: bye

Ninja: Next up is Fox Figher 220

(enters out of the shadows)

FF220: Hey I'm back

To Ninja: WILLIAM? ha ha

Ninja: What's so funny

To Liz: where'd you get that chocholate?

Liz: I bought it.

To Liz: Gimme the chocholate oh wait for get it.

Liz: MY CHOCOLATE

(makes himself a bar of chocholate through magic)

FF220: CHOCOLATE

To Krystal: hey Fox has chocholate!

Krystal: REALLY

(chocholate appears in Fox's hands) (Krystal starts chasing him)

Krystal: Come on honny give me the chocolate

Fox: ok here (gives Krystal the chocolate)

To Hakkyou: your gay!

Hakkyou: NO YOU ARE YOU FUCKING FUCKER

To Me: stop saying random stuff

FF220: NO!! it's to much fun!

To Ninja: I can control my ADHD IF I WANT TO!

Ninja: Yah but I seem to have more control over mine.

To Ninja: open heart surgery? really? the worst I've had is heart burn...

Ninja: Yah I had 2 holes in my heart.

To everyone: where is shadow I found his Zanpaktou on the ground outside the door...

Ninja: I'll take that for when Shadow comes back

To Fox: come on let me fly the arwing PLEASSE please please I won't leave a scratch on it! I have my own arwing but I wanna see how yours flies PLEASE?!

Fox: Fine here

(Fox throws the keys to FF220)

To everyone: am I annoying you?

Everyone: only a little

To Falco: I dare you to go to the tv next time comes up and ask him to sodomize you!

Falco: no way

To Falco: you better do it or I'll ask starfoxluver to send Jake on you

(Jake: really?)

FF220: yes really

Falco: how sick can you get.

FF220: Bye

Everyone: Bye

**

* * *

**

Ninja: Stay tuned for Part 12

**Liz: Hey William what's this.**

**Ninja: oh that's just a nuclear bomb. WAIT A NUCLEAR BOMB (Ninja snaps his fingers and the bomb disappears.)**

**Ninja: That was close.**


	12. Part 12

**Q&A Part 12**

* * *

Ninja: Well I'm back now.

Liz: William if we have a son what would you name him

Ninja: WOAH YOUR ARE GETTING A LIITLE TO FAR AHEAD OF YOUR SELF YOUR ONLY 14 AND I'M ABOUT TO BE 15 (That is actually true)

Liz: Ok ok

Ninja: First up is Adam

(Strolls in through a door.)

To Marcus: Hi.

Marcus: Hi

To Liz: Enjoyin' Alpha?

Liz: Yup I shot Panther in the butt. hahaha

Panther: And it hurt Panther

Liz: QUIT TALKING IN THIRD PERSON (Points Alpha at him)

Panther: Fine I'll talk normally

Liz: That's better

Adam: You actually got him to talk normally.

To Wolf: Hey, Wolf?

Wolf: Hi adam

To Wolf: (Holds up a new, mechanical eye for Wolf) This will restore vision, give tactcal data, scanners, and a Lazer beam. Also, protection from Geyifanation, and also plays music. Just pop it in.

Wolf: This is awesome

To Fox: (Gives a new staff) Here, a staff like Krystal's, with all of the powers.

Fox: Thanks (Takes staff)

To Slippy: (Gives blueprints, and a blank check) Here, blueprints for a Star Fox space station. Write any number on the check for funding.

Slippy: Thanks I'll start first thing in the morning

To Katt: (Gives small badge) This'll make you, and anything on you, invisible.

Katt: I'll spy on Falco in the sh…. Ahhhh my baby's coming

Peppy: Follow me Katt.

(5 minutes later)

Katt: It's a boy Falco and It's a falcon I'll call it Falco J.R.

To Falco: I upgraded your arwing. Quintuple laser points, extra boosters and shield, and a escape pod, just in case.

Falco: thanks

To Liz: (Hands her a phat stack 'o cash)

Liz: I'M RICH

To Leon: I dislike you.

Leon: You'll dislike my brother more

To Panther: (Holds Omega to his head, pulling the trigger, only for a little flag with 'bang' to come out.)

Ninja: This is not a cartoon

To Peppy: (Hands a sack of Carrots)

Peppy: I'll put these in the refrigerator.

To Marcus: (Hands a strange helmet) Here, a telepathic booster. Wear it for a few days, youll be on Krystals level.

Marcus: YAY

To Ninja: (hands scroll) In there, lies the most powerful jitsu in the world, calling upon the demon lords to fight for you. Beautiful Blood Path summoning NO JITSU.

Ninja: YES NOW I AM STRONGER THAN SHADOW!!

Adam: bye.

Ninja: up is When The Day Met The Night formally Forever Fades Away.

To Fox: Do you like waffles?

Fox: Yes I do

To Falco: Do you like pancakes?

Falco: Yes I do

To Wolf: Do you like French toast?

Wolf: Yes I do

To The previous 3: Damn. I can't stand em...

Fox, Falco, and Wolf: YOU SUCK

TDMTN: Who gives a stinkin fucking crappie care?

To Ninja: Guess what? MY DAD MADE ENOUGH CHOCOLATE-CHIP MUFFINS FOR EVERYONE!

Ninja: Good I'm starving

To Krystal: I swear to god! If you say something like "Chocolate has too many calories" Or "It's unhealthy, i'm not eatin it" I swear to god, i will steal Willie's powers and make you irreversibly lesbian and ultimately horney

Krystal: What. I love chocolate

To Everyone: MUFFINS!

Everyone: MUFFINS!

Ninja: Next up is Jigsaw Killer

Thanks to Mr. Saw, a nonsensical 20-year-old who lives in his mother's basement, I have come to show you REAL terror!

Little did you know, the water that was passed out earlier had 500mg of Potassium Cyanide in it; a lethal dose if left untreated for less than 30 minutes. The antidote, sodium thiosulfate, was injected in one of your glasses. Perfect timing! You have 15 minutes to find out exactly who found it. Here are the hints:  
It's a guest.  
it's a male.  
He's hated by a certain Flamer.  
It's either Shadow, Hakkyou, Starfoxluver, Velk, or Forever Fades Away.

Now, exactly who's blood has the antidote?

Oops! You only have 14 minutes now. Good luck.

Ninja: (Snaps his fingers and The Potassium Cyanide turns in to regular water) next up is Fox Fighter 220

(appears hanging upside down from the roof)

To Everyone Hi everyone!

Everyone: hi

To Greg: you will die!

Greg: I'm just another clone.

Ninja: DAMN IT

To Ninja: really Hakkyou is gay he admits it in his Q&A!

Ninja: I really don't care

To Slippy: the bullfrog? I saw it ripped in half outside!

Slippy: who cares

To Fox: the arwing flies great its just your left balance thruster needs to be adjusted

Fox: Thanks for not destroying it

To Krystal: are you disturbed by the fact that there are naked pictures of you and Katt doing "stuff" all over the internet?

Krystal: gross to horrible to discribe

To Katt: same question

Katt: same answer

To Ninja: personally I hate all forms of ** I think its degrading to everyone involved do you agree?

Ninja: I really don't care

To Hakkyou: YOUR GAY!

Ninja: He's not even here yet.

To everyone: I'm sorry for anoying you I get carried away sometimes

Everyone: It's ok

To Krystal: can you take thoughts from one mind and put them into another?

Krystal: Yea I can

To Krystal: if yes to the question above show me what Falco is thinking.

FF220: I will never look at Falco the same way again

To Shadow: yes you we never got a chance to battle or are you afraid of my shadow sword and my magic against your Zanpaktou and your chakra?

Ninja: Same as hakkyou

To Falco: did you just call me sick?? I'm not the one who was seen going to the restroom with him! (points at Greg) and don't say you didn't cuz I have proof (puts video tape in TV and it shows falco going with Greg)

Falco: He druged me.

Greg: No lie

FF220: well I have to go (falls to the floor and dissapears)

Ninja: Next up is Gamer-fox91

(Appears in a cloud of harmless, light-blue smoke)

To everyone: "Yo! What's up everybody?"

Everyone: Hi

To Fox: "Hey Fox. I know this sounds crazy, but may I go out on one date with Krystal?"

(Fox yells at hi and tries to hurt me.)

To Fox: "Jeez, Fox! Calm down. I was just asking. Besides, you know as well as anybody that she's beautiful no matter what she's wearing, and any guy would want to go out with her at least once throughout their entire lifetimes." (looks at Krystal and blushes)

Fox: Yah she is.

Krystal: You going out on a date with me is my choice and I say NO!

To Bill and Katt: "Do you wish you could be a part of the Star Fox team?"

Bill and Katt: we can't Star Fox disbanded.

To Slippy: "If the Landmaster is your strongest point in battle, why don't you use that instead of an Arwing?"

Slippy: I'm not good with it.

To Ninja: "This is an awesome story you've got here, and you'll continue it no matter if fans send you questions or sentences right?"

Ninja: How am I going to do the Q&A if nobody reviews?

To Fox and Krystal: "Depending on your children's genes, blood type, or personality, would you say they were Cernerians or Corinians?" "If that confuses you, I was just thinking about fusing your homeworlds' names together."

Fox and Krystal: There half of both.

To Ninja: "Logan, Greg, and When Day Met The Night aren't cool, and shouldn't be so offensive!" "You, starfoxlover, and Fox Fighter 220 are cool! I'll ask you some more questions later." (disappears in another cloud of smoke)

Ninja: Thanks oh and Logan and Starfoxluver are the same person next up is Velk

To Will: so?

Ninja: what

to liz:I have the results.

Liz: results to what

to liz: Link was a girl In japan. Bye

Liz: Oh

Ninja: Next up is Shadow Shinobi57

To everyone: Do you think writer's block sucks? If so, please help me get through it. I have not fully recovered.

Everyone: O_O

To Krystal: 'Kay, I got all the stuff for the cobbler except for the...blueberries...Krystal, wanna help? (quiet malicious laughter)

Krystal: Stay away from me and I am not made of blueberries it's just perfume

Shadow: I need to go throw up now.

To Wolf: Ya know what?

Wolf: What

To Wolf: ...No...you don't know what.

Wolf: What

To wolf: Here's a clue. What= Your mom and what we did last night and how much whip cream she licked off of me.

Wolf: Your lying because my mom died 4 years ago.

To Ninja: I know you like working alone...but I just figured that meant with other authors. If you had a made-up person as an assistant, it wouldn't be another person, but a piece of your mind. That's what I meant. Please don't snap at me, you're ore reasonable, and enough so that I can ask you and you could nicely stop instead of the douchebags that keep doing stupid stuff and won't comply and...well, I don't wanna fill your head with douchebagetry. Whatever. ...Man, that took a while to get out.

Ninja: (sighs) I'll thing about it.

To everyone: I'm out of ideas and am kinda busy, so see ya! Don't stop being prodigious!

Everone: Bye

Ninja: next up is Hakkyou000

To Slippy: "We short, must stick together"?!...What...the..Fuck  
Do you know how much I HATE you?! Fuck you, Slippy. I'm gonna kill you... I'll tear out your throat, and let you CHOKE ON YOUR OWN BLOOD!! (Violent thoughts are the best kind! ^_^)

Slippy: I'm not as retarded as you make me in your fanfics (puts up his middle finger at Hakkyou)

To FF220: "You're gay!"? Honestly? I didn't make it clear enough before? Too bad. YOU NEED TO DIE. Let's see how you fare against the...SUDDENLY, CARAMELL DANASEN!(FF220 is sent to another dimension wheere he is tortured by fat fangirls trying to do the caramell dansen but failing. In a most epic fashion.)

FF220: Too many fat people!

To Wolf: What?... Just trying to start a conversation... I get bored, alright?

Wolf: Whatever short man.

To Fox:...Did I?... I don't remember saying that... Hm. Would you like some Falcon Punch? Manliest drink in the world...XD

Fox: no

Hakkyou: to bad. FALCON PUNCH!

To Katt: Unborn child? Ha! I always knew you'd be some pregnant whore!

Katt: I Just gave birth today

To Ninja: (Eye twitch)

Ninja: What

To Velk: Hak-a-short?! Short? SHORT?! I'LL...Do something destructive, I guess. But still, what the hell?? Also...Who. The. Fuck. Let. You. Back. In.?

Velk: I reviewed this time.

To Ninja: Err... YOUR Gay Ray? No. I first introduced the 'Gay-Ray' In Starfoxluver's Interview with Starfox. Also, I'm actually gay, so I'm allowed to use it.

Ninja: My ULITIMATE gay ray it's more powerful don't you get it is your brain as small as you are short.

To Liz: Haven't spoken to you in a while. Wanna break and enter a house? Kick down a door for no reason? Spread violence around a city for adolescent humor? By cake? 'Accidentally' knock Slippy down the 98 flights of stairs? Meeh.

Liz: I don't like you and your short.

To All: Oh, yeah, forgot to mention; a snowstorm is coming your way. Happy winter...ing. Later! (Walks casually out the FRONT door, not the back Velk, THE FRONT DOOR!11one11eleven!)

Everyone: Bye short gay guy.

Ninja: Next up is Yamagata

To Krystal: I think firestorms are real funny? They funny to you?

Krystal: I really don't care

To Katt: Do you go ice-skating?

Katt: Some times

To Fox: Should i ever wanna break a dam?

Fox: No why would you even think that.

**

* * *

**

Ninja: I have decided to get a co-host and It is girl I made up more information comeing up in part 13 .


	13. Part 13

**Q&A Part 13**

* * *

Ninja: I'm back and I have to use notepad this time because I'm on my Laptop and I can't find the stupid product code for Microsoft word.

Liz: That must stink

Ninja: And now my new co-host oc Princess Lucinda

Lucinda: Nice to be here

Ninja: I know first up is Shadow Shinobi57

To Ninja: Most powerful jutsu? Sweet, let me see? (Looks at the scroll) Sweet, dude. It's a shame I don't have it. Can you teach me sometime?

Ninja: Maybe I don't know

To Ninja: Oh, and that Jigsaw Killer guy...We need to stage a battle between him and me. My skills are way better than his!

Ninja: Whatever I don't care about him or Mr. Saw.

Shadow: You don't

Ninja: Nope

To Krystal: ...Free perfume sample? It's strawberry.

Krystal: Thanks

To Katt: Same to you? It's blueberry.

Katt: Thanks

To everyone: I'm out of ideas, so see ya! Don't stop being prodigious!

Everyone: Bye

Lucinda: Next up is Fox Fighter 220

To Ninja: Hey dude why the rudeness? half my questions were answerd with "don't care" or "I really don't care"

Ninja: sorry I just really didn't care

To Liz: here I bought you a Magnum with some custom attachments its now automatic. it has low recoil and it has a targeting system that's linked to... this scouter so here ya go!

Liz: Wow thanks

To Fox: I gotta headache got any advil?

Fox: O_O

To Fox: I didn't destroy your Arwing dammit! the left balance thruster just needs to be adjusted...

Fox: WHAT YOU WANTED TO DESTROY IT.

FF220: Yes

To Ninja: I figured out who had the antidote in like five seconds it was starfoxluver...

Ninja: I kinda already knew that.

To Katt: AWSOME! you had your baby! Falco Jr. huh? well that's great I'm happy for ya!

Katt: thanks

To Falco: congrats...

Falco: Thanks

To Krystal: what happened to your staff? (looks around the room suspiciously)

Krystal: You took it.

To Slippy: (hurls) I can't stand to look at your ugly mug (cast the spell Nauxeam Peronium) (Slippy's head explodes)

Everyone: What the hell

To Everyone: ... what? ok so I got mad its not like Ninja can't snap his fingers and bring him back to life...

Ninja: yah (Snaps his fingers and revives Slippy)

To Panther: you talk in third person again you'll have the same spell cast on you...

Panther: Ok I wont (hides behind couch)

To Ninja: It must have sucked when you had heart surgery

Ninja: I don't remember I got it when I was 2 1/2

To Liz: how did you react when you had found out that Ninja had heart surgery?

Liz: It's ok

FF220: dammit the headaches getting worse I've gotta go SHADOW TELEPORTATION! (dissapears in an uprising of shadows)

Ninja: Next up is Hakkyou000

To Falco: OBJECTION!

Falco: O_O

To Slippy: Yeah, but in my story I'm actually going to make you intellectual. In the Q&A I'm just stereotyping everyone. See? See??

Slippy: Yah right bitch

To All Who Call me Short/Gay/Idiot: Yeah, you may say that, but at least I'm not that screaming orange kid. (Points at Naruto, who, by the way, sucks)

All who called Hakkyou Short/Gay/Idiot: Whatever

To Liz:... But.. But thought you were violent!!

Liz: Yah but I don't like you

To Ninja: Is it finally spring where you are? It is here!! It makes me so happy I could skip... But I'm too cool for that... And also, that was all a joke.

Ninja: Whatever

To Wolf: Something weird happened today when I walked home from work. There was a pink bicycle in-front of me, and I looked down. When i looked up, it was gone. There was no-one there to take it, and I couldn't find it ( I actually looked around).What think you?

Wolf: I don't care

To Leon: Haven't spoken to you in a while- wait! You like violence, right?! RIGHT??!??!?!

Leon: I don't care

To Fox:... Err, I forget what you said I did... Refresh my memory?

Fox: no

To Krystal: Oh, yeah, sure. It doesn't matter if you use blueberry perfume or not, we all know that you stockpile blueberries in your spare boots...

Krystal: O_O

To Ninja: Well, technically, if you're making a gay ray at all, that would be basing it off of my idea, which would still mean you're copying me. Also, how much stronger can it be if my ray instantaneously changes a person's (There's a setting for women too. I just don't quite get lesbians yet...)already? What, does yours make clones of Jake... Oh god. I don't even wanna think about that...

Ninja: no when it turns you gay it can't be reversed except with my ultimate straight ray.

To Fox Fighter: Err, my gay what? Seriously, tell me. I don't know what gay of mine you're talking about...(Hahaha, get it? Get it? Yeah, I suppose you do.)

Ninja: he left

To Ninja: Well... Actually... If you made the cyanide disappear from the water, that wouldn't do anything. All it does is make it disappear from the glasses we dank from, and not necessarily us. In which case, we would still have to use one of us as a sacrificial lamb. Sort of. I vote Velk! All in favour?... Eh? Eh?! None? (Shadow: All for Hakkyou?) (Hands go up) EH?! EH?? RUN!!(Jumps onto... something) Nyaahahahhahahaa!! You'll never catch me! Also, if the antidote is in me, then you all die and I just live! So you'd best hurry!... Unless Ninja decides to kill all of the fun and just *snap* his fingers and make it disappear... Which would be totally lame... Either way, coordinates are set!! (Gay Ray firing sequence initiated) FIIRE! (Far into space, a satellite begins somehow scientifically charging power, and locks onto its target. Soon enough, it fires...) (Wolf: WHY IS EVERYTHING PINK?!?!)(And Ta-dah, everyone is gay! Well, all of the star fox character guys, anyhow... But you'll probably just fix this immediately too, won't you?)

Ninja: Yes (snaps his fingers and everything goes back to normal) and I just noticed that we were doing the Q&A in a pool.

(Five minutes later after draining the set)

Hakkyou: bye

Everyone: bye

Lucinda: Next up is Velk liz: I saw what you "DID" last night with a pillow.

Liz: Well uh...hehe...I...hehe

Fox: you suck in SSBB.

Fox: You can't spell good.

Falco: YOU ARE THE WERST Father ever.

Falco: I have only been a father for a week.

wolf: I'd love to stay and chat but you are gay. bye

Wolf: you are mistaken me for Greg.

Ninja: next up is Fox Fighter 220 again

To Fox: sorry but I just realised you said "thanks for NOT wrecking it." I thought you said "thanks for wrecking it" in a sarcastic way... so sorry for the outburst of anger...

Fox: o...k...

To Krystal: HOTT! ahem... sorry impulse...

Krystal: it's ok

FF220: (starts running around saying something about pickles and covering everyone with gravy)  
Sorry... although Ninja will snap is fingers and clean it all up...

(Ninja snaps his fingers and the gravy dissapperes)

To Krystal: I found out that you have a sister! her name is Maria! and I brought her here!

Krystal: I thought she was dead

Maria: ... hi

Krystal: My sister

Liz: I have an aunt.

Ninja: looks like it.

FF220: well I gotta go. Maria stay here and catch up with your sister...

Maria: Thanks

FF220 Bye everyone... (falls asleep and is dragged away by his OC)  
(wakes up near the door) oh and one more thing... Fox guess what? Krystals pregnant again... alright see ya!  
(dissapears into thin air)

Krystal: That was a joke I'm not pregnent

everyone: bye

* * *

**Ninja: now you know my OC co-host is a princess of an entire planet**

**Lucinda: yup and It's name is Granz**


	14. Part 14

**Q&A Part 14**

* * *

Ninja: Lucinda where the hell were you

Lucinda: Oh just at the mall look I got 4 mangas I love anime

Ninja: well so do I on to the Q&A first up is Hakkyou000 To Ninja: (ponders) So... Not to be tricked by reverse psychology... Can make ultimate straight rays... Can also make ultimate gay rays... Alright, you hollow-skulled hectopascal (Wolf: hecto-whatsit??), I've decided that you are... (Pulls out a mega phone): SO ZETTA SLOW! (Hope someone gets this joke...)

Ninja: O_O;

To Fox: Yes. You. Will. jog. My. Memory. UNDERSTAND DOUCHEBAG!?!?!?

Fox: I don't know how to

To Slippy: I'M the Bitch of this situation?? Err, right, let me check the charts... Ahem: "Fox, help!", "Fox, they're right behind me!", " I can't shake 'em! Help, Fox!", "I'm a complete loser who can't achieve anything on his own and has to depend on other people to protect him, Fox.  
My point is made.

Slippy: Well that's how the game developers made it Fox has to save all of us.

To Falco: Oh, great, another little brat to run around this earth and gain biased ideals and values from their parents, and end up mutilating our world even farther than it is now. I hate all other existing life forms. ALL MUST DIE! (One massive death spree covered in blood later) (By the way- DID NOT HAPPEN)

Falco: O_O

To Katt: Congratulations on giving birth to a bastard. It takes a lot of talent to get pregnant before you're married...

Katt: We are married

To Krystal: Hm... You know... Shadow is standning behind you... With a whip... and whipped cream... and strawberries... and a gag... and raw chicken...and a camera... and scissors... and "pleasure toys". Oh, wait, you're fine- Timid hit him with a hammer...

Krystal: what. Wait there is no one behind me

Ninja: I don't think Timid knows anything about me.

To Maria: So... Are you pink too?

Maria: now I'm green.

To Liz: You hate me? Ahahahahahaha, no, my misguided tetrahedral, I hate YOU. And multiple other people. Well, actually, you're not a person, so that doesn't count. But it's hatred all the same!

Liz: yes I hate you

To Wolf:... SHOOP DA WHOOP!

Wolf: BWA

(Wolf fires his laser, decimating the glorious t.v and blazing off into the brilliant sunset. The sunset is visible because it blasted a hole in the wall...DUH)

Everyone: NO! THE T.V.

To All: Well, that's all I've got... So go play Fatal Frame or something... Nyan nyan, nyan nyan, ni hao nyan! Gorgeous-Delicious-Deculture! (Nyan nyan song!)

Everyone: O_O

Lucinda: Next up is Shadow Shinobi57

To Ninja: I can't remember if it was you, but I think it was. I know that you secretly want to destroy Metal. I just know it.

Ninja: No why would you even think thay

To everyone else: HE DOES, DOESN'T HE?!?!

Everyone: No

To Falco: Are you a metalhead or a gangsta?

Falco: I used to be a gangsta

To Katt: And do you have any of those attributes?

Katt: Maybe

To Slippy: I must take revenge...I MUST!! I cannot let them get away with this. So, Slippy, can I hire you to make me some super destructive weaponry? I'll make it worth your while. 10 million credits. What say you?

Slippy: Here (gives shadow 8 bozukas)

To Leon: Is the Master of Puppets pulling your strings, twisting your mind and smashing your dreams...'cause you're a pothead?

Leon: I don't smoke pot.

To Wolf: ...You should just Ride The Lightning...As in an electric chair.

Wolf: NO FUCKING WAY

(Both Ninja and Shadow grabs Wolf and throws him in the chair)

Ninja: Fire it up

Shadow: My pleasure (Turns on the electric chair)

Wolf: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

To Ninja: If you're not careful, Metal will hunt you down without mercy, hunt you down All Nightmare Long. Him and his guitarist drugs are dangerous. Wanna take him on now? ...You probably don't care.

Ninja: Why would I what to kill Metal he's ok in my book

To Panther: ...I don't know why, but I feel like assaulting you until you're Broken, Beaten, and Scarred.

Panther: NOOOOO!

(Five minutes later)

Panther: sooo horrible

To everyone: With all those clues I left, what is today's topic? ...None of you know? It's Metallica, dumbasses. Anyway, gotta go. Wish me luck, Whenever I May Roam. JA MATA!

Everyone: bye

Ninja: next up is Yamagata

To Krystal: I've been thinking, someone else could use your weapon for a change. What do you think?

Krystal: Fox used it

To Katt:What do you in a fire drill?

Katt: you leave

To Miyu: Ever broke up or go into a fight at a restaurant?

Miyu: No

To Fox:Some obsessed fan would be holding a Lylat dancer hostage at a strip club on Corneria demanding she marry him. What would you do?

Fox: Why do you ask my the difficult questions

Ninja: next up is When The Day Met The Night

To Ninja: IT'S IN MY BLOOD! Think about the clues! DONT MURDER ME FOR MY PRECIOUS MARROW!

Ninja: I won't

To Everyone: ooh! Cookies! (snaps fingers and a mountain of Oreo's and chocolate chip cookies with all 3 kinds of chocolate... appears)

everyone: COOKIES

Krystal: MY COOKIES

To Krystal: What the fuck is up with you and your fucking calories? Eat the god damn mother fucking cookies you shit-faced cunt!

Krystal: I jog all the time

To Everyone: Oops... That was terribly out of line... but she insulted my home-made cookies!

Everyone: no she didn't

To Fox: You shoulda stayed with Fara. Or Katt. Krystal is just so...

Fox: one it didn't work out with me and Fara and two I never dated Katt and three Krystal is so beautyfull

To Falco: Yes! She is! She's one of those... only she sucks... more than you know.

Falco: (Hits WTDMTN along the head) NEVER INSAULT ONE OF MY FRIENDS

WTDMTN: OW that hurt

Falco: That is what happens when you insaut one of my friends

To Bill: Where's my money! WHERE'S MY MONEY!

Bill: I don't owe you money

To Katt: You're cool. So is Falco. And Fox. Bill is cool as well. Pretty much everyone but Krystal, Pepper, and Slippy.

Katt: Krystal's cool but your not

To Marcus: To a degree. Only cause youre related to blueberries over there.

(everyone gangs up on WTDMTN)

Everyone: DON'T INSAULT KRYSTAL.

To Krystal: YOU WANT CALORIES?!?!?! I'LL GIVE YOU CALORIES!

Krystal: (sighs)

Fox: STOP INSAULTING MY WIFE (Points blaster at him)

To Wolf: The only time Krystal was cool was when she was dating you. God knows she wasn't dating that closet-case Panther

Wolf: She wasn't dating me she was dating Panther idot. And stop insulting her.

To Panther: I don't cafe if "Jerry hurt Panther's feelings"

Panther: Shut up

To Leon: ... Wanna go smoke a bowl? then eat cookies?

Leon: No thanks

To Everyone: (high as a kite) Well, see you... things are getting way too real for me... ooh! There is a bird flying out that window... I CAN FLY!

Everyone: O_O

To everyone: Just kidding... I can glide though!

(Jumps out a window.)

Everyone: O_O

* * *

**Ninja: That's it see you next time bye hehe**

**Lucinda: Bye oh I brought some pop for everyone**

**Everyone: Ok bye.**


	15. Part 15

**Q&A Part 14**

* * *

Ninja: Well I'm back (Gets glomped by Liz)

Liz: Finally your back

Ninja: Yes yes NOW LET GO!!!

Liz: Sorry =^w^=

Ninja: ok first up is Shadow Shinobi57

To Ninja: Did Wolf Ride The Lightning? Well, yes, but did it have any effect?

Ninja: yes it did (points at Wolf cowaring in the corner) hehehe

Shadow: Awesome but we need more

Wolf: MORE!!!

To Wolf: I guess I'll need to pull out the big guns. (Pulls out a bottle of cyanide) Cyanide, living dead inside, break this empty shell forevermore. (Walks forward with the cyanide and a funnel)

Wolf: NO!!! GET AWAY!!! NO!!! NO!!! NOOOOOOOO!!! (Shadow pours it in Wolf's mouth)

To Panther: ...What made you a sex-hungry pervert in the first place?

Panther: Well...

**Flashback**

Panther's mother: Come here Panther come here

Panther: Mommy no ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!

**Flashback ends**

Ninja and Shadow: OH MY GOD

Ninja: Why would a mother rape her child

To Krystal: Ah...You look ravishing today. Fox is very lucky.

Krystal: Thanks

To Fox: And Nothing Else Matters, eh? Eh? ...Feeling a bit...interested in her appearance today, eh?

Fox: Yup (Makes out with Krystal)

To Ninja: Okay, so it wasn't you that wanted to kill Metal. It must've been Shaky. ...Yeah, you wanted to get Metal a better guitar. Sorry I assumed so much before. We cool, G?

Ninja: It's ok

To Miyu: Metal thinks your super delicious. Feel free to hunt him down with this. (Hands her a shotgun) And these (Hands her vaccine needles that are able to fit in the shotgun) It will make him serve you, like a slave. Happy metalhead hunting!

Miyu: Nahh (throws them away)

To Ninja: I have a favor to ask. Since you already asked questions for Super Q&A, I see your interested in it. Next time, make as many questions that will get on Metal's nerves as you can. I wouldn't do this any of the others, but I know this guy in real life, and it'd be hilarious.

Ninja: sorry no deal hehe

To everyone: Have any of you checked out my new joint fic Only Force Rules? Hakkyou, When The Day Met The Night, and I could use the support.

Everyone: No

To everyone: Anyway, see ya! Don't stop being prodigious! Ja mata! All that farewell crap!

Everyone: Okay bye

Ninja: Ok (revives Wolf)

Lucinda: Ok to tell you you can ask me quesions to ok nex up is Mr. Benzidrine foramlly WTDMTN

Mr. Ben: hey

To Krystal: (Shoots her with an uncurible un-reversible Lesbian ray)

Krystal: Katt, Lucinda come with me and have sex

Katt: Gross no

Lucinda: (vomits)

To Fox: I think she's better this way.

Fox: NO SHE IS NOT SHE IS BETTER WITH ME.

(Ninja's hand flashes two times and Krystal gose back to normal)

To Ninja: HOW DID YOU REVERSE THAT?!?!

Ninja: well first I made it curible and reversible and second well you know the drill

To Wolf: You look so uncomfortable... Are you hiding something

Wolf: no

To Wolf: TAG! 10 random facts about yourself NOW!

Wolf: Well i'm 42, I'm Fox's cusion, I'm single, I have no brothers, I have no sisters, both my parents are dead, I'm the former leader of Star Wolf, My dad was bi (everyone: WTF), my mom was straight, I lost my eye

(Wolf tags Ninja)

To Ninja: HAHAHA! WOLF TAGGED YOU! 10 random facts about yourself NOW!

Ninja: Damn it I'm 14, my hair is brown, my eyes are brown, I'm Irish, I'm Scottish, I'm German , I'm Native American, I'm American, I'm British (Everyone: Double WTF), I have 2 brothers and 1 sister, my sister is bi (TRIPLE WTF)

Mr. Ben: I hate to see the family tree you droped out of

To Liz: this is hilarious...

Liz: I know William I don't want to meet your sister

To (anyone. Your choice Ninja): Merry easter...

Everone: Your a little late

To Fox: Sorry... No cookies now... Just festively coloured eggs... here! It's blue

Fox: late

To Katt: Yes. they're Falco eggs.

Katt: No there not

Falco: yah I can't lay eggs

To Shadow: here... it's a red egg...

Ninja: He left and your a little late

To Ninja: I didn't know which one you wanted so... here. it's green and purple.

Ninja: (Hand glows)

To Ninja: WHY THE HELL DID YOU TURN ME INTO A RABBIT! Ugh! Pink is not my color... red is.

Ninja: hahaha

To Bill: Damn it... I have an uncontrolable urge to hide eggs and chocolate...

Bill: he turned you into the Easter Bunny

To Ninja: WTF! EASTER BUNNY? WHY? FO SHAME!

Ninja: Hahaha

To Krystal: UUGH! cant... be... evil... must... shove chocolate... down... throat...

Krystal: AHHH (Blocks him)

To Krystal: huh? You're not one of those mcalorie obsessed chicks? Huh! LETS ALL EAT CHOCOLATE! and eggs...

Krystal: yah i'm not and yay chocolate and eggs

To Liz: Make me a sammich...

Liz: let me see yahhh...no

To Hakkyou: You deserve an egg... it was supposed to be red, but it turned out pink...

Hakkyou: (pull out sword)

Ninja: Your late easter is over

To Panther: Here's a ball of yarn... merry easter...

Panther: (Throws the yarn at him) Your late Easter is over

To everyone: (whips out derrenger... blows mah bunny brain out.)

Everyone: no

Ninja: (hand glows)

To Ninja: Thanks for bringing be back... as a human...

Ninja : Whatever

To Everyone: I dont know how you can handle being an animal... or being an odd color.

Everyone(exept Ninja & Lucinda): We were born this way

To everyone: When you're in black slacks with accentuating, off-white, pinstripes Whoa, everything goes according to plan.

Everyone: O_O

To Ninja: Wow... this is fun and all, but i fear i must be going.

Ninja: Bye

(Slits throat and jumps out the window and lights myself on fire after swallowing a cyanide pill)

Everyone: O_O

Ninja: O..k. Next up is Hakkyou000

To All: Yay! I'm back!... And I'm tired...

Everyone: Ok waht ever

To Fox: How many toes do you have? Y'know, because we're human and you guys aren't, I was wondering if we had the same amount of toes.

Fox: Yes we do

To Wolf: Electric chair? More like electric FUN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA it's because it includes violence -,-

Wolf: NOOO!! NOT THE CHAIR (Fox comfurts him)

To Katt: No. No you're not married. To Falco, anyways...(Katt&Falco:NARAGARAGARAGARAGRH) Oh, sorry, I meant Falco isn't the ONLY person Katt is married to (Metal slides across the stage on his knees, playing a guitar solo) (Shadow: OH NO HE DI'NT!!)

Katt: (pushes Metal aside) Listen kid I am married to Falco

To Ninja: Help me make this water dance. Dance water, dance! SINE!!

Ninja: NEVER STEAL A ORGAINAZTION MEMBERS LINES Oh if you want it to dance see Demyx

To Fox: Also, you just put my brain on a metaphorical treadmill.

Fox: O_O

To Krystal: I've decided that you deserve chili. Because I don't want/like it. COSINE!!

Krystal: Ok I guess

To All: TANGENT! Well, you bumbling binomials, I guess I'll see you later! (Falco begins chasing Hakkyou for reasons best known to himself. Probably angry reasons.)

Everyone: O_O

Hakkyou: YOU'RE SOO ZETTA SLOW! HA HAHAHAHAH!(Still hoping someone will get that joke. Nyan nyan!)

Lucinda: Next up is VENOMDARK

Venom: call me venom

Everyone: Ok

to all: HAHAHAHA IM A KILLER BICHS

Everyone: A killer

to liz: O_O ur bad ass

Liz(thinking): Is this guy hitting on me

to all: can i kill u?

Everyone: NO!

to all: aw y not: Because we don't want to die

Venom: fine

to katt: hehe

Katt: O_O

to U: hi

Ninja: Hi

TO EVERYONE: IM GOING TO GET ALL OF THE Q&A HOSTS HAHAHA

Everyone: You sound like Mr. Saw

to liz: im not going to kill u my sweet...

Liz(Thinking): OH MY GOD HE IS HITTING ON ME

Venom: well buy all...and liz...

Everyone: Bye

Ninja: Next up is Fox Fighter 220 To Everyone: RHFKLLEJHLKJHKLAJSJDHWEIDJJSKXKEKDBN!

Everyone: O_O

To Ninja: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Now I know my ABC's next time won't you sing with me!

Ninja: O...k... That was weird

To GANONDORF: I HATE YOU!! YOU ALWAYS TRY TO KILL LINK!... wait this isn't a Legend of Zelda Q&A...

Ganondorf: HAHAHA I SHALL TAKE OVER THIS Q&A.

Ninja: NOT IF I HAD SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT IT (Pull out sword and sends Ganondorf back to Hyule)

To Ninja: PICKLES!

Ninja: ...

To Fox: ORANGES!

Fox: ...

To Krystal: BLUEBERRIES!

Krystal: ...

To Katt: STRAWBERRIES!

Katt: ...

To Leon: CELERY!

Leon: ...

To Slippy: GREEN APPLES!

Slippy: ...

To Bill: SMORES!

Bill: ...

To Falco: WILD BERRIES!

Falco: ...

To Wolf: MARSHMALLOWS!

Wolf: ...

To Panther: BLACKBERRIES!

Panther: ...

To Marcus: BLUE CHEESE!

Marcus: ...

To Peppy: PEAR!

Peppy: ...

To Lucy: VANNILA ICE CREAM!

Lucy: ...

To Amanda: WATERMELON!

Amanda: ...

Ninja: SHUT UP!!!

To Ninja: now add all Star Fox characters to the pot and cook on low for 30 minutes soon you will have your Souffle!

Ninja: O_O

To Fox: REMEMBER FLY SAFE!

Fox: Tell yourself that

To Marcus: STRANGER DANGER!

Marcus: Your scaring me

To Krystal: HOT AND BLUE! NICE COMBO!

Krystal: =^_^=

To Leon: UGLY AND GREEN! HORRIBLE COMBO!

Leon: HEY

To Slippy: FAT AND SMART! SO SO COMBO!

Slippy: I'm ok with that

To Panther: OH OH! I SPECIAL ORDERED SOME ROSES! WANNA SMELL?

Panther: Sure

(Panther smells the roses, and falls over)

Everyone: O_O

To No one in particular:(singsong) ~THOSE ROSES HAD TOXINS LA LA LA LA LA!~

Ninja: (Hand glows and Panther wakes up)

FF220: I GOT NUTHIN' ELSE SEE YA!

FF220: in reality I am in a straight jacket in a room with one computer... typing with my nose... XD

Everyone: O_O

* * *

**Ninja: Ok i'm done here and stay tuned for Part 15**

**Lucinda: I am exeping quesions**


	16. Part 16

**Q&A Part 16**

* * *

Ninja: Liz untie me now

Liz: No you'll leave again

Ninja: I HAVE A LIFE TO LIVE NOW UNTIE ME

Lucinda: I got it (Pulls out a sword and cuts Ninja free and yes she dose have a sword)

Ninja: Thanks

Liz: T_T

Ninja: and now to the questions first up is Steel Scale

To Fox: Could you give me an example of a...weird event you have been through?

Fox: Well one is when the Aparoid Queen had my father's voice

To Panther: Panther, for years now I have tried with all of my power to kill, humiliate, incinerate, smash, crush, slice up to pieces, and of course tie you to a ship and have it pass real close to the sun, but after the weird flash back you had of your mother...er...anyways, you truly, for the first time and last time in this disturbing existence, have my pity...argh...must...not...reach...for...shot gun...musn't...kill...stupid...womanizing...panther...GAH! (slams head against wall repeatedly)

Panther: O_O

To Leon: Hm...two things.

1: YOU! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID! DON'T YOU EVEN THINK FOR ONE SECOND I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID! TELL ME WHAT DID! I WANT THE TRUTH!

Leon: What did I do

And 2: How's life treating you?

Leon: ok

To Wolf: Has anybody ever made a 'pirate' joke about you because you having only one eye? And if so, how do you respond? And just incase...(hides behind Slippy)

Wolf: Once

To Slippy: Sorry Slip, but Wolf's the only one who can scare me when he's mad, and your a larger target so...just try to make sure he doesn't shoot you in the head and you'll be fine!

Slippy: O...k...

To Everybody: If you could choose a way to make anybody in your group die, who would it be and how would it go?

Ninja: Falco and to many to discribe

Lucida: Panther(Panther: WHAT) and with a shotgun and shoot him in his perverted head

Everyone else: No one

Steel Scale: Well I need to go bye

Lucida: Next up is Hakkyou000 To Venomdark: FOIL! First; Outer; Inner; Last. I'm gonna call you Dark instead of Venom. POWAH!

Ninja: Not here right now

To Ninja: (Rolls his eyes) Whatever. (Ninja repeats. This goes on for a while until the two glare at each other, and go back to not acknowledging each other. Kind of. Wait. I'm narrating my own review... Oh. That's not spontaneous at all...)

Ninja: Whatever

To Wolf: Allow to make this joke: Thunder wasn't the ONLY thing your rode. ... Okay, that was lame.

Wolf: I agree

To Fox: Meta-meta-metaphor!~ Meta-meta-metaphor!~

Fox: SHUT UP YOU SUPID HOMO WHORE

Ninja: Homo

Liz: not again

Ninja: HOMO! HOMO HOMO HOMO HOMO HOMO HOMO HOMO HOMO HOMO HOMO HOMO

Liz: (Grabs Ninja's head) Calm down calm dowm

To Demyx: Let's get ready to ROCK!! (My joke is that Demyx is essentially Metal, but a bit ((Lot)) more gay. Ha. In more ways than one)

Demyx: LIKE IT

To Wolf: Stop blubbering around the place. You're subtracting from my questioning time. (More math references)

Wolf: Homo

To Katt: (Sighs and rolls his eyes) All right. What do you think reality to be? because, actually, YOUR reality- and I mean specifically THIS reality in this fanfic, doesn't exist. Because the internet doesn't exist. In fact, you don't exist to me; You're not a part of MY reality, which means you are merely a figment of imagination that can be warped and twisted into whatever personality fits the person creating you in their reality. Ha. In more ways than one.

Katt: O_O

To Metal: remember, Remember, remember? I gave you that giant amp!!

Ninja: Metal is not here but I gave him a more powerful guitar

To Shadow: I challenge you to a game. (Did you lose? Anyone? Anybody?)

Shadow: Ok I accept (Shadow beats Hakkyou by 10-0)

To Panther: Wait. Was your blossoming into a freaky perve possibly in the SOS- the Summer Of Skankitude??\

Panther: MOMMY NO DON'T PLEASE

To Mr. B: Err, B? You gave me a PINK egg. PINK. I wonder why you would give me a PINK egg. Oh, wait- would it have something to do with the fact that gay people are expected to wear PINK? No. I wear copious amounts of white, black and gray. (To express just how blank a person I am. hurrah for nonentities)  
I hope that you don't slip up again like this, Mr. B, or our friendship might- OMG IT HAS A CUTE LITTLE SMILEY FACE ON IT!(Hakkyou then ignores all else.)

Everyone: O_O tough gay guy huh hahaha

To All: Funnily enough, I've goaded Fox Fighter 220 into defending himself as not a homophobe, and as an act of non-homophobia, he kisses yours (Not so truly, as lying is part of life). I wanted to warn you all before hand, because I am going to royally take advantage of this (In the most retarded way possible. Yes, things like a Lamb opening the seal to the "devil" and letting lose some nasty chakras or someother. ((Hehe. Naruto)) FF, you have also been given a small taste of what trying to be less homophobic with me in a more intimate way will end in. Although, you did dig this hole yourself. I'm just throwing lit dynamite into the hole.

Everyone: You talk to much about crap

To All: Also, I forgot. When I said dance, I meant dance. (Out of nowhere a DJ pops up and begins playing good music ((Indie) and everyone dances. The music eventually ends, with hakkyou only...)

Everyone: Yayyyyyyyy

Hakkyou: Nyan nyan nyan nyan Ni-hao nyan!  
Gorgeous Delicious Deculture!  
(Search nyan nyan on youtube. You may understand later.)

Ninja: Man you really are gay next up is Fox Fighter 220

FF220: sorry about that last reveiw... I don't even remember submiting it...

To Ninja: damn it I messed up again now I have to go back and clean up the mess...

Ninja: you do that

To Krystal: ... where'd she go? (looks at Panther suspiciously)

Panther: I didn't do anything

To Panther: where were you when Krystal dissapeared?

Panther: I was with Miyu having sex

Miyu: That's ture

(opens the closet and finds Krystal tied up with a note saying "Panther did it" stuck on her forehead)

FF220: Oh my god they both lied

To Panther: YOU SICK BASTARD!

Panther: I didn't do anything

Krystal: Yah it was that kid (points to kid in the corner)

Kid: My name is Synchi

(gets shot in the head and dissapears through the floor)

Everyone: Who did that

Ninja: Me next up is Mr. Benzidrine

Mr. Ben: CALL ME MR BENZIDRINE! NOT MR B, NOT MR BEN. It's like "A Tribe Called Quest" or "A Pimp Named Slickback." You have to say the whole damn thing.

Ninja: To bad this is my Q&A and if I think your name is to long I'm shorting it so deal with it or CRY ME A RIVER!

To Liz: OMG!! OMG! OMG OMG OMGE! Methinks I jus saw a flying burd!

To Ninja: Your Q&A is incrediously boring. You need to learn to adapt to the questions provided to make a truly hilarious Q&A. Example:

To Fox: OMG, Why did you dye your hair blue?

To Ninja: The proper answer would be

From Fox: Because I wanted to, bitch ass pussy.

To Ninja: But your answers are usually

From Fox: No it's not. Are you on acid bitch?

or

From Fox: Um, you thinking about Krystal?

Ninja: I do sometimes but I don't want to make them look like freaks divas or mondo bitches

To Ninja: So, see the point? I'm just here to help you along. Now, Let's break in the new advice and make your Q&A almost as hilarious as Mine... .

Ninja: You broke Fox and Krystal up how is that hilarious their perfect for each other and you made her date Wolf he dosn't like her that way.

Wolf: Yah

To Wolf: So, you gay or not? (Hint: Say something witty or insult my momma.)

Wolf: I'm not gay unlike your dad

To Krystal: Who is your favorite singer? Gwen Stefani? Brittny Spears or whoever because I cant spell? Some other dumb blond bitch who cant fucking go ten days without getting drunk and killing herself? Anna Nico... oh wait... She's dead.

Krystal: I like Shania Twain

Ninja: You got to be kidding me my mom likes her

To Fox: Have you seen Watchmen? It was like the best damn movie of the year... So much blood...

Fox: Whatever supreme mondo bitch

To Leon: So, do lizards have the same reproduction system as Birds? Or do they have some similar to mammals?

Leon: I don't know I haven't tried to have sex

Mr. Ben: So your saying your a virgin

Leon: Yes =T_T=

To Ninja: I honestly don't care. I just don't want to find out on my own... we have a biology quiz coming up.

Ninja: OH ok

To Fox: That eez no pirate, that eez mah seesteer. T Gusta El Classe De Mathematic s?

Fox: I don't speek Spanish

To Falco: Yoo lay eggs... or do you? Wait, if you don't, then what were those things you were shoving down my... OH MY GOD! NO! Aww! Dude! That's why you made me wear the blindfold? Oh my... Oh GOD!

Falco: That was you own fucking colored egg you gave us.

To Falco: That's the kind of thing i'd expect from Slippy or Panther!

Falco: I DON'T GIVE A SHIT

To Slippy: Really? Amanda ISN'T a lesbian looking for a hot slit because noone wants to fuck a pink frog...

Slippy: We're married

To Amanda: Wait, slippy ISN'T A GIRL?

Amanda: Duh

To Ninja: Well, I'm going to burn Falco at the stake, then try to kill myself... (holds up torch.)

Ninja: (hand glows and the torch disappears) BOTH ARE FUCKING ILLEGAL IDIOT next up is Shadow Shinobi57

To everyone: I am tired, and have no idea what to ask. But one idea comes to mind.

Everyone: Ok

To Ninja: If you could pick any song to be your theme song, what would it be?

Ninja: Hmm...Something Japanesse...OHHH OHHH I GOT ONE New World From .Hack://Ledgend of Twilight

To the rest: Same to you guys.

Everyone: We don't know

To Miyu: ...So, you have no desire to destroy those who hit on you and do not understand you and Panther? Big supporter of your relationship, BTW. i just wouldn't write about it. I'll just read it, and I'll be like, "Yeah, kickass". Well, maybe not, but you get the idea.

Miyu: No and thanks for being there

To everyone: Okay, so you haven't checked it out. But would you? I know Only Force Rules only has a few chapters, but I've got two waiting in the wings, waiting to be beta read by Mr. Benzedrine (formally WTDMTN). Please?

Everyone: Ok ok

To everyone: Don't stop being prodigious, everyone! Me and the Foo fighters are gonna go fight some foo's! Ja mata!

Lucinda: Next up is VENOMDARK

Liz: AHHHHH keep that perv away from me

Lucinda: Don't worry I'll protect your from pervman. (Pulls out sword)

to everyone: whos mr saw? i like him

Ninja: Fucked up phyco to hakkyou: NO ur calling me venom Hakkyou: I DON'T GIVE A SHIT

to liz: i would never do that (maybe)

Liz: EWWW he is so fucked up i will kill him if he hits on me again

to fox: u no i wouldn't right? RIGHT!?

Fox: Yes you would

to krystal: blueberries!1!one

Krystal: Shut up

to katt: heheheHAHAHAAHAHAH (ha)

Katt: O_O

to everyone: u talking behind my back? huh HUH!?

Everyone: Maybe

to everyone (again...) i don't get it u want to lives but u flying around killing people and u don't want to die man...i blow my mind right their

Everyone: We are tring to protect the Lylat System

to myself: so me u want to go kill falco?

Venom: yes sure

Venom: cool (looks at falco) hehehe

Falco: Stay back to everyone: gess who im named huh huh

Everone: What dose he mean

to liz: ok i got a AK-47 and a car we can get out at any time (looks around and notices ur all looking at me) uhh what we were taking well

Liz: (grabs Lucinda's sword and starts swinging at him) You die now

Venom: good buy all and go die (but not liz)  
Venom: (walks outside and comes back in runway from something) DON'T GO OUTSIDE JUST DON'T

Everyone: O_O

Lucinda: Next up is starfoxluver

To Fox: Wut up dude! ^w^

Fox: Hey haven't seen you in a while

To Marcus: Hey bud! How's it going! X3

Marcus: fine

To Krystal: You look very stunning today! Im sure ur gonna go and flirt with your husband, just 2 getting him in bed right?

Krystal: =O_O= how did you know but I can't get pregnent anymore I got my tubes tied.

SFL: WHAT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

To everyone: DEATH TO YAOI...or...YURI!

Everyone: DEATH TO BOTH

To Katt: Death to yuri?

Katt: Yes

To Falco, Wolf, Leon & Panther: Death 2 yaoi?

Falco, Leon & Panther: YESS

To Lucinda: Death to nothing? :P

Lucinda: I don't know

To Marcus: Death 2 incest?

Marcus: What's incest

Fox: Ummm...I'll tell you when your older

To everyone: Sry ill ask more questions later once i login! cya! -_^

Everyone: O...

SFL: Wait I have them now sorry

Everyone: It's ok

To everyone: Hey! Wut happened while i was at school?

Everone: Just the usuall exept the the part where Krystal is turned lesbian

SFL: I don't even want to see that

To Wolf: Which of the following will u like: Lucky Star's Akira (very sadistic) or Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya's Haruhi Suzumiya (belives in aliens, time travelers, and ESPers, she the "god" of the series, she is somewhat sadistic...just only alittle, n she always gets water she wants, when she wants)

Wolf: Never even heard of them

Ninja: I know who Akira is SHE'S A PHYCO

To Leon: same applies

Leon: Same answer

To Panthy the Perverted (Panther): Who do you like more? Miyu or Melancholy of Hauhi Suzumiya's Mikuru Asahina (basically the moe (prenounced "mow-ay") character who is forced 2 wear different outfits by Haruhi like a maid or nurses outfir, she a Junior but small, and as Haruhi puts it her "boobies are ginormous!") or Lucky Star's Miyiki Takara (a moe character who's "boobies are ginormous" and a senior)

Panther: Miyu I don't know hi Mikuru is

To Krystal: In the past...who did u like to manipulate more: Fox or Panther?

Krystal: Fox

To Katt: Uhh...Hello! ^_^

Katt: Hi

To Jake: ...WHY THE FRIK R U FOLLOWING ME!? STOP FRIGGIN' FOLLOWING ME U FRIGGIN' GAYTARD!

Jake: But your hot

SFL: EW get away from me

Ninja: (Taps Jakes sholder) Hi

Jake: H...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

To everyone: Destroy the gaytard! (points at Jake)

Everyone: Get him

To Hakkyou: Here, go have fun with him...but ill need him back soon 4 my Q&A got it? (tosses an unconscious Jake in his arms)

Hakkyou: Ok I will (Hears sexual nosies)

To everyone: Bye! ...AGAIN! XD

Everyone: Bye

Lucida: next up is Gamer-fox91

(Appears riding on a giant phoenix courtsey of Shadow Shinobi57)

To everyone: "I'm back and ready to give questions."

Everyone: Ok

To Marcus: "So now that you've formed your own Star Fox team, are you eager to travel to all the same planets as your father did?"

Marcus: I'm want to do that i'm only 7

To Ninja: "Please excuse my good friend Fox Fighter 220 and his 'adding everyone to the souffle' thing. After all, he DID say he was a random guy."

Ninja: I know but it is funny

To Ninja (again): "I was wondering, would it be alright if I made a few cross-overs in the next few chapters?"

Ninja: S...ur...e

To Snake: "Kept you waiting for us, huh? Well, then why did you say you were 'sick of foxes', even though the Star Fox team is on your side?"

Snake: What how did i get here (gasp) I'm sick of foxes

To Virgil: "Wait a second, you died. How could you come here, even though this isn't a Devil May Cry Q&A?"

Ninja: GRRRRRRRRR...(Tosses Snake and Virgil out literally) and stay out

To Slippy: "How did you manage to equip the Blue Marine with infinite torpedoes?"

Slippy: I'm the best machnic there is

To Krystal: "I find it offensive that people pick on you. Well, if anyone ever tries to, just grab your indestructible staff, and knock them back into the last chapter. One last thing, have some chocolate." (he hands her a basket full of milk chocolate candy like Snickers, Kit-Kat, Milky Way, ect.)

Krystal: Thanks and thanks for the addvice

To Fox: "Was it scary when you faced Andross over Dinosaur Planet?"

Fox: Kinda he was supposed dead

To everyone: "I made up my own Star Fox fanfiction, and I think you'll really enjoy it. Would you like to read it sometime?"

Everyone: Ok

Ninja: all ready did I think it's ok

To Falco: "Do you think Leon sounds funny with that scratchy voice of his?"

Falco: Yah kinda

Leon: IMPULANT BIRD BOW BEFORE THE GEAT LEON!!!!!!!!!

To Ninja: "I'm kind of bored. Want to face me on Guitar Hero I?"

Ninja: You'll win I'm not good at this

(Plays and gamer-fox wins)

Ninja: Told you

To Wolf: "Why are you so obsessed with beating Fox? You know you'll always lose to him." (looks at Fox and nods)

Wolf: I tried to keep my cousin secret from him because my dad raped him when he was 15

Everyone: (Throws up) INSEST

To everyone: "That's all for now. (pulls autograph book and digital camera from out of nowhere) Would you mind posing for two quick pictures and giving me your autographs?" "See you later." (Shakes guys' hands, gives girls hugs, and pats all children on the head) (walks away)

Everyone: bye

* * *

**Ninja: Your dad his uncle raped him**

**Wolf: (Nods)**

**Ninja: (Shivers)**

**Liz: (Grabs Ninja and throws him on a bed) Now**

**Ninja: OH NO THAT IS TAKING IT A BIT TO FAR**

**Liz: Come on while I'm still horny**

**Ninja: NO FUCKING WAY**

**Liz: Fine but I will get you**

**Note: Synchi is my newest original character**


	17. Part 17

**Q&A Part 17**

* * *

Liz: William come on

Ninja: NO FUCKING WAY

Liz: Please

Fox: Liz stop it

Liz: (Grabs Ninja) MINE

Everyone: O_O

Lucinda: I'll start it off since your preoccupied

Ninja: Ok you do that

Lucinda: Thanks first up is Fox Fighter 220

To Ninja: I suggest when a person tries to talk to a person who's review isn't answered yet don't say "he isn't here" have the person randomly pop up out of nowhere and on that note...

Ninja: I don't know psycho boy

To Hakkyou: you friggin homo! that wasn't me! (takes a baseball bat and smashes Hakkyou's head in) bitch (spits at him)

Hakkyou: That was really uncalled for so now you die (attacks FF220)

To Katt: hi.

Katt: Hey

To Ninja: why the heck did you shoot me?

Ninja: I was bored

To Krystal: I wonder... just a second (leaves and comes back with a tiara and a face veil) just a second (puts them on Krystal) heh that idiot was right... dammit I owe him 5 bucks... litteraly I have to shoot 5 bucks... dammit...

Krystal: What was that about

To Falco: sorry but I'm being paid to do this (grabs Falco and takes him to the roof) sorry (throws him off the roof) oh my god he flies!

Falco: Of course I fly I'm a falcon

Katt: My husband flies

To Slippy: ahem I was told to force you to read this aloud (he hands Slippy a piece of paper) (he puts a gun to Slippys head) read it. (Slippy: I suck big hairy eggs) seriously I'm sorry but I'm being paid to do these things...

Slippy: I'm so decraded

To Bill: sorry (takes out a collar and a leash) really I truly am (makes a clone of himself, then puts the collar and leash on Bill) take the dog for a walk (the clone nods and leads Bill out)

Bill: This is so humiliating

Ninja: hehehe bahahahaha oh that's just rich hahaha

Synchi: at least you didn't go crazy that time

Ninja: Shut up

To Fox: I was told to do nothing to you but give you this note (hands him the note) I don't even know what it says...

Fox: It says "I will rape you hardcore and make you drink my "love juice" " oh that's just sick

FF220: I'm glad I didn't read that

To Liz: not so surprisingly the person who's paying me has no idea who you are... so your off the hook...

Liz: I'm glad so

To Panther: I'm not that sorry for (this one takes panther and throws him in a tub of pink dye panther emerges completely pink ) heh heh the pink panther...

Panther: PANTHER WILL KILL YOU

Everyone: (glares) you did it again

To Miyu: I am sorry about this though (takes out a shaver and shaves her head clean bald) so sorry...

Miyu: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

To Wolf: actually the person who's paying me told me to give you this note (hands the note to Wolf)

Wolf: It says "You will have my giant rod in you" ah sick

To Leon: when asked about what I should do to you I was told "use your imagination" so that's exactly what I'll do... (grabs Leon and chains him to the wall) I took this (pulls out a paper back) from under my cousins bed 3 day old liver... eat it!

Leon: (eats the liver and starts to throw up everywhere)

FF220: well gotta go! bye!

Everyone: Good-bye

Ninja: Now (hands glows and everything is reversed) next up is VENOMDARK

Venom: (comes in with cuts and blood all over and points at fox) u...u almost killed me ur my new bitch now

Fox: What?!

to everyone: BHA i never liked the hero stuff bad guys r nice...sometimes

Everyone: Whatever

to liz: I AM NOT A PERVERTED MAN...IM A PERVERTED INSANE MAN...oh when u get here?

Liz: I know and I've been here

to ninja: i call the black beast of q'uran to fight u MHAMHAMHA yes yes fight i have everything and u have nothing!!!

Ninja: (hand glows and the monster explodes) Bitch

Venom: man-whore

to hakkyou: i see what ur doing killing people and stuff...and i like

Hakkyou: I like killing and I'm gay

Venom: EWW

to fox: come on i was only looking at her window u said no touch and i didn't

Fox: Stop stalking my daughter

to krystal: and i'll stop looking at u to because fox doesn't like it o

Krystal: yah but your stalking my daughter

to katt: i no understand u black now!?

Katt: not black dark grey

to falco: U need night time pelly here u go take it NOW

Falco: Wha?

to fox: ur never definitely kill anddross...because he's my father (dumdumdum)

Fox: Oh yah right

to liz: i forgave for cut-off my arm but to show im sorry i will give u a HUG HAHAH

Liz: you stay away from me

to everyone: well this is good bye...BUT I WILL BE BACK STAR-FOX AND NINJA...and i will have cookies

everyone: bye psycho

Lucinda: Next up is Armageden999

Armaggeden: Hey ninja im armaggeden and i also have space time powers but i hate that gaytard hakkyou hes annoying as hell . ok now for my questions

Ninja: hey and cool power

To ninja : can i stay

Ninja: sorry I like to go solo

Lucinda and Synchi: HEY WHAT ABOUT US

Ninja: You guys are just a figment of my imagination

Lucinda and Synchi: BUT YOU AREN'T GOING SOLO WITH US HERE (Looks at eachother) =O_O=

To krystal : hey heres a necklace from your homeplanet i revied it but couldnt revieve the people from it srry

Krystal: thanks

To fox: heres a cool weapon you might like for killin andross (hands fox a spartan lazer)

Fox: Thanks

To marcus : do you like melee weapons like swords.

Marcus: I don't know (why don't people get I'm only 7)

To katt : heres a few upgrades for your ship (sends katt some chaos missles and a few missle pods ) enjoy

Katt: AWESOME HEY FALCO LET ME BLOW YOUR ASS TO SMITHERINES

Falco: wait you're my wife why would you do that

Katt: for fun

To wolf : stop tryin to beat fox at stuff

Wolf: He's my little cousin but he's better than me at everything I'm so lonely

Ninja: get a girlfriend

Wolf: =O_O= no way

Ninja: This is my Q&A I can make you

Wolf: oh nononononono

Ninja: I'll do it at the end

To panther and miyu : hey heres a couple of turrets for if you get in a fight on the ground

Panther: but we're married

To liz : hey and you say anything about me ill teleport you to a new dimension like i did for one of androsses clone and that ones still yellin to let him out

Liz: ok I won't sheesh

To ninja : i got a fighter called the death bringer and it has 3 tank cannons that fire chaos energy witch means it blows up anything easy lol

Ninja: cool

To everyone : well im bored ill send in a few juggernaut flood in this Q&A it will be fun to watch cause they cant be teleported away or get destroyed by reality powers

Everyone: WHAT!? (Juggernaut happens and Ninja pulls out a sword and destroys the Juggernaut flood)

To ninja : can i plz brind a oc his name is doomsday and he is a good person to hire for security

Ninja: That's ok

To ninja : plz let me bring the master chief from halo in here for a while

Ninja: Whatever ok next up is the fucked up gay guy Hakkyou000

To Ninja: (Looks at all of the homosexual jokes) Yeah. I am very gay. O_O. This actually kinda surprises me.

Ninja: meh whatever

To All Who decided to say **: DIE DIE! (Begins shooting cats at them... Which begin attacking them!)

To Fox: Command sucked. It's going to end up having never happened and being in an alternate universe- they're going to screw up the time line as much as they screwed up Legend of Zelda's time line -_-

Fox: but my son

To Wolf: No, I'm REALLY sorry I made that comment. It sucked.

Wolf: Yes it did

To Ninja: (Facepalm) I MEANT THE GAME. THE. GAME! Please tell me you know what it is. I hate explaining it.

Ninja: What the hell

To Ninja(Also): I do talk about a lot of random stuff, but such is the life of a person who ponders everything.

Ninja: I don't care

To Krystal: (In his mind) Hey! You! I know you're there, trying to take over my mind. Well it's not gonna work! (Kicks her)

Krystal: OWWW! All I was doing was trying to do is see who you want your boyfriend to be

To All: -_-' Trust me, I'm not tough. I talk my way out of every situation. (Scrawny and runs fast. Put one and one together...)

Everyone: you weakling

To Shadow: Whatever game we were playing, I sucked.

Shadow: I know

To Fox Fighter: Just so you know, I'm not really going to be a terrible douchebag of douchery. It'll be funny, and you won't really be involved. Except for a death. Peace?

Fox Fighter: Whatever

To Ninja: Whatever. You're just an emo douchebag... And if you really are, then meh.(Shifty eyes. Pokes him and walks away backwards)

Ninja: Well I do like to be alone all the time but I don't cut myself I'm happy around people like I also have a dull expression sometimes so I don't know what I am.

Everyone: O_O

To All: Do you think I've put too much here? I think I did. Sorry. But one last question- to all of you. How do you eat a curry bun? Laater.

Everyone: I don't know

Ninja: Hakkyou can you log in for now on it's kinda hard to find out what bad words you put in

Lucinda: next u…(cut off by Synchi)

Synchi: Next up is Shadow Shinobi57

Lucinda: Hey that's my line (gets kissed by Synchi)

Everyone: WHAT THE HELL?!

Shadow: I was not expecting a kissing party I should have brought Timid with me

To everyone: Behold, my new avatar!! Chibi James Hetfield of Metallica! ...What do you think? Cool, right?

Everyone: Ok

To Ninja: Mr. B does have a point. With each question, it's always straightforward and hardly goes on. With me, the conversation is always long. But, hey man, it's your Q&A. BTW, you're a poll choice for Q&A Madness co-host for episode 7. Go and vote! Not for yourself, though!

Ninja: I already asked to part of your show in my review

To viewers: That's right! Vote for your fave out of the choices provided to be the co-host for episode 7 of Q&a Madness!

Viewers: Ok

To Liz: So...You do go all the way...? And you finger yourself at the thought of getting into Ninja's pants...?

Liz: =O_O= maybe

Shadow: Oh you naughty girl

Liz: (still blushing) SHUT UP

To Ninja: Mr. Saw...A psycho? While that is true, I will say this again...Don't...fucking...underestimate him! He almost ruined me in my first Q&A, and just...Ya know, I don't think you understand, so whatever...Let your Q&A be ruined by him at one point. Your powers can't always get rid of him...

Ninja: whatever I don't care about him I just care about having fun

To everyone: Ya know, I'm sorry, but I'm out of ideas again. So then, I shall bid thee farewell. (Blows a huge hole out of the building with an air strike, and grabs onto the provided rope from the jet.) Later!

Everyone: bye

* * *

**Ninja: Now that's all for now and… Liz what are you doing with that rope wait no stop we're to young stop**

**(a few minutes later)**

**Ninja: she raped me and at least she used protecton stay tuned for Part 18 she raped me**


	18. Part 18

**Q&A Part 18**

* * *

Ninja: (wakes up) What are we on?

Synchi: Yes we are on come on get up

Ninja: (Rubs his eyes) all right hold your damn horses

Lucinda: Hey guys the 3 girls we found are awake

Mocha: (sees everyone looking at her and her friends) WAHHH WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!

Ninja: Your in a abandoned warehouse you 3 were knocked out cold so we set you on these beds

Fanca: Awww that was nice thanks

Lucinda: Well your welcome

Charcoal: Guys we have 2 problems

Fanca & Mocha: What

Charcoal: our clothes are crap and we have no place to live

Ninja: You can stay here I kinda live here you can to

Charcoal: but it's a warehouse there is only one giant room in this whole place

Ninja: I bend reality

Lucinda: Lets get on with the Q&A first up is Fox Fighter 220

To Ninja: too young? TOO YOUNG? your never too young man, HA HA HA HA HA! I mean dude I'm 15 and I've already done the do, and I don't mean mountain dew, so a frickin figment of your imagination raping you is nothing, actually I would have thought you'd be willing... I'm ranting, on with the questions...

Ninja: It's for the funny stuff and IT'S MY Q&A SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Fanca: The profanity it burns

Everyone: O_O

Mocha: Fanca hates profanity

To Krystal: ok here's a test to see if you're a blonde at heart, here! I'll give you this crisp new 1 credit bill for that crumpled up old 100 credit bill.

Krystal: It goes for my family

To Hakkyou: you gay bastard! (throws a playboy magazine at him and puts a gun to his head) LOOK AT ALL THE TITS AND PUSSIES!

Hakkyou: But I'm not into this stuff

Fanca: (hits FF220 over his head and shakes her finger at him) You're a dirty naughty boy

Everyone: O_O

To everyone: I'm too lazy to write anymore, I been at a water park all day and I feel like falling over... see ya!

Everyone: Bye

Ninja: Next up is VENOMDARK

Venom: Hello

Ninja: Hello crazy psycho bitch

to liz: ok lets start over (uh hm) hello liz i am venom and i will not be going nuts instead i'll going to give u all cookies!

Liz: ok ok but if you try anything I will take Lucinda's sword and cut your ass is 2

to everyone: go ahead eat em!

Everyone: Thanks their good

to fox: no hard feelings?

Fox: It's aright

to krystal: same question?

Krystal: It's aright and plus

to fox: (gives a x-box) here for i have seen what i have done! and i feel sorry...

Fox: I said It's alright

to falco: now how was ur day?

Falco: tiring Junior was keeping me up and Katt up all night

Ninja: one of the problem with having a child

Falco: Don't remind me

(Liz starts chasing Ninja all around the building

to ninja: OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED? (heres what liz did)

Ninja: The horror

Venom: O_O;

to liz: BAD BAD LIZ (hits with rolled up newspaper)

Liz: Quit hitting me

Venom: YOUR ONE NAUGHTY GIRL YOU KNOW THAT

Liz: It was only one and I'm not pregnant or any thing

to shadow: ur last question...was epic...

Shadow: I do my best

to everyone: now u remember those cookies u ate? yeah they had toxic stuff...now before u get mad! it was man that had the idea!

Everyone: WHAT THE

to everybody: im running before u all kill me! oh yeah the x-box is about to blow up and the "newspaper" was really a bunch of ur $ i got from under ur beds that i sit on fire bye!

Everyone: we hate you

(runs for dear life)

Fanca: STOP RIGHT THERE!

(Venom looks at Fanca)

Fanca: YOU TRIED TO HARM MY FRIENDS (Pulls out a rod and starts hitting Venom with it) YOU TRY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL RIP YOUR BALLS OFF!

Males: ouch (puts hands over their tender spots)

Venom: AHHHHHHHH (Runs away)

Sinchi: …uhhh…hmmm…next up is…SHES SO SCARY

Mocha: She gets like that when her friends are in danger

Sinchi: Well next up is Shadow Shinobi57

To Ninja: No, I don't just let anyone on the show just like that. the poll is final, and if your a choice and you want on, get people to vote for you, dammit!

Ninja: Yeah thing is I don't think people know me that well I got 2 votes which really surprised me

To Hakkyou: Yes...That game...the game you sucked at...what game?!?!

Hakkyou: The game we played dammit

To Liz: You...You just never stop impressing me. Good work, lassie. You're more kick ass...THAN KATT, EVEN! And damn, that chick kicks ass!

Liz: Why thank you

Katt: WHAT

To Katt: YOU HEARD ME!! Whatcha gonna do 'bout it?

Katt: …

To Falco: You heard me, ALSO!

Falco: Yes I did and I really don't even care I think Katt is the hottest and most kick ass girl around

Katt: Thanks sweety (Starts making out)

Everyone: O_O;

To everyone: Sadly, I'm still void of many ideas. So, until next time...(Drops a vial of the T-Virus on the floor) I'll be back...with weapons...To kill your newly zombified bodies...Seriously, Ninja if you wanna stop this flow of your horror and my fun, you should. That stuff kills people and brings 'em back, and I sure as hell don't wanna fight a zombie Q&a Host...That'd be mighty difficult...Later. (Grabs the rope to the waiting helicopter. It flies away.)

Everyone: crap crap crap CARP!

Ninja: (hand glows and the T-Virus is destroyed) next up is Armageden999

Armageden: hey ninja i got some good ideas

Ninja: Then bring them on

to krystal : want me to help you and fox kill andross for good cause hes annoying the hell out of me he keeps trying to take my ship.

Krystal: Thanks but he's already dead

Armageden: AWSOME

to miyu and panther :those turrets were for killing people who attack you guys.

Miyu: We finished them

Panther: And then we had sex

Miyu: The best sex I had in my life

Panther: a the…

Everyone: SHUT UP ALREADY TOO MUCH INFORMATION

To fox : heres a little piece of a good joke so when hakkyou comes tell him to step on it. p.s. its a trip mine.

Fox: ok

to marcus : the reson i asked if you like melee weapons is because i have liked them since i was 7 and i had my first knife when i was 8.

Marcus: My parents say that weapons can be very dangerous is you don't know how to work them that good.

Ninja: Words of wisdom

Mocha: You know your really cute

Liz(Demonic voice): Back off bitch he's mine

Ninja: O_O;

To liz and ninja : when hakkyou comes here give him this item. p.s. its a time bomb.

Ninja: Sure hehehe

Liz: Don't you go crazy mister

Ninja: hehehe HAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHA HAHAHHAHA

Liz: me and my big mouth

To liz: heres a ship for you to fly in . gives liz a (chaos fighter mark 1).

Liz: AWESOME

Krystal: I'll teach you how to fly

Liz: Thanks mom

to wolf : heres a cool gun . (gives him a spiker).

Wolf: Thanks

to falco : heres a new arwing cause your old one sucks ass . (gives him a chaos destroyer mark 3).

Falco: Thanks I think

To ninja: want to help me take over the halos so we can shoot the aproids with it?

Ninja: No thanks I'm too busy here

Lucinda: Now next is UNKNOWN REVIEWER

a voice from no where

hello ninja

i see that this is unnoticed

i will make it noticeable

the voice stops

Ninja: What … the … fuck

Charcoal: That was weird

Ninja: I completely agree with you my new friend

Synchi: That was awkward next is starfoxluver

To Fox: Hey...

Fox: Hey little buddy

SFL: YAY! I'm your buddy

Fox: Calm down or no games for you

SFL: Ok I'll be good

To Marcus: MARKIE! 8D (glomps) I MISS U BUD! X3

Marcus: Can't (coughs)Breath(coughs)again

SFL: Sorry

Ninja: You're such a fan boy

To Liz: Naughty girl _ Go sit on the (with a British accent) Naughty seat :D

Liz: But…

SFL: SIT

Liz: Fine T_T

To everyone: its a funny joke my youth director said during church camp the Naughty seat is well...sitting on the floor XD

Everyone: Hehehe

To Falco: I thought you were incapable of flight cuz of ur body weight...n no im not saying ur fat...uh plz dont take it the wrong way...or kill me ^^;

Falco: I'm not going to kill you

To Fox: Hems gonna kill me right?

Fox: No

To Falco: Sry im really not calling u fat i mean ur just pretty natural its just ur height n weight...uhh...well birds are small so their capable of flight n they were created for flying right? ok so u see my point right?

Falco: YES I'M NOT GOING TO KILL YOU.

(Liz sees Mocha trying to flirt with Ninja)

Liz: OH THAT BITCH IS GOING TO DIE

To Liz: ...TO THE NAUGHTY SEAT YOUNG LADY!

Liz: But she's flirting with my boy friend even after I said (demonic voice) Back of bitch he's mine.

To Krystal: Its gonna become an inside joke 4 this Q&A huh? XD

Krystal: the naughty seat maybe maybe not

To Panther: Uh...were u cosplaying as the Pink Panther awhile ago? O_o

Panther: no that was my sister

Everyone: You have a sister

Panther: Adopted sister

To Wolf: I found u a girl! (opens door) Its Luce Hare :D She really likes u Wolfie ;3

Wolf: I'm not good at dating and DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN

Lucy: And I'm already married thank you my last name is Reef now

Everyone: Reef?

Lucy: I married a shark

SFL: BUT YOU BELONG WITH WOLF NOT SOME STUPID FISH

Lucy: Don't you insult my husband

To everyone: Ok I gotto now...man its not long till skool starts T3T but im gonna be a Junior :

Everyone: Bye and soon you will be in collage

* * *

**Ninja: That's it new OCs and Lucy comes and we learn she is married to a shark to Starfoxluver's dismay now I will sing Final Distance by Utada Hikaru**

**Ki ni naru noni kikenai  
Oyogitsukarete kimi made mukuchi ni naru****baby****  
Onaji kimochi ja nai nara tell me  
Muri wa shinai shugi demo  
Sukoshi nara shite mitemo ii yo****baby****  
Yakusoku toori ja nai kedo trust me  
Muri wa shinai shugi demo  
Kimi to narashite mitemo ii yo**

Aitai noni mienai nami ni osarete  
Mata sukoshi tooku naru

Togirenai you ni Keep it going

I wanna be with you now  
Futari de distance chijimete  
Ima nara maniau kara  
We can start over  
Hitotsu ni wa narenai  
I wanna be with you now  
Itsu no hi ka distance mo  
Dakishimerareru you ni nareru yo  
We can start sooner  
Yappari I wanna be with you

Hitokoto de konna ni mo kizutsuku kimi wa  
Kodoku wo oshiete kureru

Mamorenai toki keep on trying,

I wanna be with you now  
Futari de distance mitsumete  
Ima nara maniau kara  
We can start over  
Kotoba de tsutaetai  
I wanna be with you now  
Sono uchi ni distance mo  
Dakishimerareru you ni nareru yo  
We should stay together  
Yappari I need to be

**Ninja: Thank you for your time now good-bye**


	19. Part 19

**Q&A Part 19**

**(Q&A With a Ninja and a Samurai Part 1)**

* * *

Samurai and Ninja: Well we split and where both the main hosts

Liz: (looks at both Samurai and Ninja) Which one which one

Ninja: You can stay with me he is not the social type

Samurai: (Goes into a dark corner) No one is to disturb me except for guest or friends or you die

Everyone: O_O o…k he's nuts

Samurai: (Glares) well…I am a bit crazy hehehe

Lucinda: Ok let's get on with the Q&A

Samurai and Ninja: FINALLY! First up…

Liz: Wait are you going to always do that together

Samurai: Yes

Samurai and Ninja: So First up is Shadow Shinobi57

To Ninja: Hey Ninja. Several people have said you are an arrogant bitch and such. I do kinda see why. You get angry at people, more than you should; you will alter reality in other Q&A's, but will not allow it here; and maybe some others. Is there something bothering you about this whole deal? I never really knew someone to act like that unless truly provoked...And if this upsets you, please say so. I'm not trying to irritate you.

Ninja: I'm just crazy like thatTo everyone: Unknown Reviewer? Puhlease. That guy's a poseur, just a sad attempt at a mass murderer. I'd like to see him threaten Q&A Madness. Or how about ALL of them, instead of just a few. Yeash...Am I right?

Everyone: Psycho

To couples: You're aware of LuvRub, right?

Couple: No but we think it my be pervertedTo couples: If so, I left all of you bottles of it in each of your rooms. If not, then disregard this.

Couples: yah it's peverted

Shadow: you see through meTo everyone: Hmm...Ya know, I'm out of questions, but there's something I wanted to try. If Ninja will allow me, I wanna sing the 4th Bleach theme: Alonez by Aqua Timez. Not the full one, just the one used in the show

Everyone: Ok

Ninja: Cool with me now wait here while I poke somebody's eyes out with a Kunai

Everyone: YOU GOD DAMN PSYCHO

oreta awai tsubasakimi wa sukoshiaosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake samou dareka no tame ja nakutejibun no tame ni waratte ii yoizen to shite shinobiyoru kodokuuchigawa ni tomoru rousokunigiwau ba ni gouka na shanderia to wa urahara nitarinai kotoba nokubomi o nani de umetara ii n' daroumou wakaranai yasemete yume no naka dejiyuu ni oyogetara anna sora mo iranai no nikinou made no koto onuritsubusa nakute mo asu ni mukaeru no nioreta awai tsubasakimi wa sukoshiaosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake samou dareka no tame ja nakutejibun no tame ni waratte ii yo To everyone: Thank you very much. I suppose that's enough for now. Later! (Teleports away loudly, shaking the building a bit)

Everyone: oww

Ninja: I poked Greg's eyes out hehehe

Greg: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT HURTS SO MUCH AHHHHHHHHH

Ninja: HAHAHAHA

Mysterious man: Hello

Ninja and Samurai: LELOUCH! Your spouse to be dead

Lelouch: That's the future me now LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA COMMANDS YOU TO KILL HIM (Points at Greg)

Everyone: Yes your majesty (Kills Greg)

Lelouch: (Orders Jeremiah to use his Geass Canceller) That will teach him to rape my knight.

Everyone: Ewww

Ninja: LEAVE

Lelouch: Fine Lets go Jeremiah

Synchi: Finally I get a appearance in this chapter net up is Vicis Sto Etiam

VSE: WOO! I'M BACK, BABY!To Ninja: Hey! Guess what? There's a new from of Birth control on the market! It's called "Your mother is a *beep beep beep* -ing *beep* lorem ipsum *beep beep beep* admiumvenium *beep beep beep beep* turolagulio *beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep* hippopotamus *beep beep beep beep beep beep* Republican *beep beep beep* Daniel Radcliffe *beep beep beep beep* with a bucket of *beep beep beep beep* in a castle far away where no one can hear you *beep beep beep beep beep beep* soup *beep beep beep* with a bucket of *beep beep* Mickey Mouse *beep beep* with a stick of dynomite *bep* magical *beep beep beep beep* ALAKAZAM!..."

Ninja: O_o what?

VSE: Nevermind

Ninja: Go die

To Krystal: YOU WHORE! I LOVED YOU!

Krystal: I'm not a whore I only love Fox

Fox: Wait you loved her

To Fox: No... I never loved her... I'm sure nobody would ever love her repulsive... REPULSIVE figure...

Fox: she is not repulsive you bichy, asshole, whoreTo Panther: I SHAL SMITE THEE!

Panther: Panther does not get it

Everyone: (Glares) NO THIRD PERSON OR YOU DIE

To Ninja: Well... FIGHT ME! *Takes out a green, double bladed cuttlass* YOU DIDN'T REVIEW MY Q&A... er... well, I didn't review yours, but TIME TO DIE!

Ninja: Fine (pulls out giant kunai) HAHAHA (Battles and ends in draw)

VSE: Were to evenly matched

Samurai: Just go nowVSE: Well... time to go...

Everyone: Bye bitch

Lucinda: Next up is Hakkyou

Hakkyou suddenly enters the wherever through a time warp.(Hahahaha)

Ninja and Samurai: HEY LAUGHING CRAZLY IS OUR GIMMICTo Falco&Katt: Aw, true love does exist ( looks away and ignores them)

Falco & Katt: uhhh… thanks

To Fox: (taps his nose and gives a knowing grin) You whore ;)

Fox: GO AWAY!!!

To Those Random Three Bitches: err, who the fuck are you? And why are you (points at "Mocha") named after a drink?

Fanca: What we were at the mall (looks at the question) YOUR MEAN

Mocha: And for the second part of the question blame my parents

To Wolfie: What, don't like that nickname? (evil grin. I don't know why.)

Wolf: It just sounds weird

To Ninja: did you say FREE paraplegics??

Ninja: What hell is that

Hakkyou: Idk

Ninja: Then why are you asking me

Hakkyou: Idk

Ninja: (attacks hakkyou) YOU HOMO WHORE

To Shadow: HAVE AT YOU! (pulls out A tooth pick and the two duel eqchother with tooth picks)

Shadow: They broke

Hakkyou: Not my best idea

Samurai: You think tooth picks break easily idiot.

To Ninja: (hey, Hakkyou, do you want a... A smoothie mixer??)

Hakkyou: Sure... ( throws it away)

Ninja: can you go stand over there? You're standing where hold our... Ostriches.

Hakkyou: Gah! I'm mortally afraid of ostriches! (runs to where he was told to stand. The mixer explodes.)

Ninja: hehehe AHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA

Hakkyou: FUCKING BITCH

To All: I think I'm gonna leave now... ( Hakkyou walks off into the sunset as the land mine he was sanding on exploded.)

Hakkyou: What is up with you

Ninja: I'm just crazy

Samurai and Ninja: Next up is starfoxluver

To Lucy: With all due respect but...WHY THE HECK!? WHY A SHARK!? UR MUCH BETTER WITH WOLF!

Lucy: It's my life shut up

SFL: But…

Lucy: (Glares)To the Shark guy: U DONT DESERVE TO BE LUCY'S HUSBAND!

Shark guy: Where happy together and we have two kidsTo the shark guy again: N if ur gonna attack me...*draws a shield in his mystical notebook n summons that shield which is surrounding his whole body* HAH! This cant be penetrated by anything well...except homos can somehow pass through this...why? i dont know besides i already chained Jake in my dimension! ;P

Shark guy: I'm a pacifist

SFL: GRRRRRRR

Today Jake: HAH! TOUCHÉ GAYTARD! X3 (Jake: Very kinky Logan |3) O_o

Jake: COME HERE LOGAN

To Ninja: Plz make sure no gays, lesbians, bi's get thru this shield IM BEGGING U!!!!!!!!!

Ninja: Idk I like misery so well you're a friend so ok (pulls out giant kunai and stabs Jake) but you're a guy so you're are supposed to like lesbians

SFL: shut up

To Everyone: Until he dies im staying here, but i shall hasten that heheheh...*draws up random deadly stuff*

(5 minutes later)

Samurai: did you have to do that

SFL: yes ^w^

Synchi: Next up is Telekenetic Mind Freak

To Fanca: you hit me again and I'll use a blast sander to grind your tits off, you got that bitch?

Fanca: Your mean To Mocha and Charcoal: and if either of you do anything like that I'll do the same

Mocha and Charcoal: Shut up whoreTo Everyone: basically what I'm saying is DON'T TOUCH ME IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE KILLED AND/OR SERIOUSLY INJURED!

Everyone: BLAW someone's in a bad moodTo Ninja: I broke up with my girlfriend, explaining my aggravation, but right now I'm looking for a new girl, which shouldn't be too hard...

Ninja: Maybe maybe not so try your bestTo Liz: I suggest that if Mocha tries hitting on Ninja again, you use this (gives her a 30 89 Stun Pistol) but it only has a stun setting! (whispers in her ear) except I modified it, just hold down the trigger for 5 seconds and it will charge to a kill shot (evil smile)

Liz: (Glares at Mocha) DIE BITCH (tries too kill Mocha but is stopped by Ninja)

Ninja: Don't even think about itTo Fox: oh yeah, I forgot, I'm human now... but I have a sword! and it's an awesome sword! I also still know magic... anyways... wanna fight? hand to hand combat? no weapons no magic? bet I can still beat you! unless you're too much of a wuss to take the challenge!

Fox: (Punches TMF in the gut) Shut up whoreTo Falco: I'm willing to let both of you try fighting me at the same time, just to make the odds slightly better for you guys, but not much... (evil smile, and the color in his eyes begins to darken to black)

Falco and Fox: (seriously hurts TMF) It's you who needs help to beat no one in particular: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! (his nails grow into claws and he runs at ninja to attack him... his fangs begin to grow longer) Ha! (he cuts his claws through Ninjas torso) (and please, do make it stupid and just heal instantly or have it be a clone I sliced, FIGHT MAN! FIGHT!)

Ninja: (summons a giant crimson robot and jumps in it) This is the Guren Mk-II Now Die (Attacks TMF with the Guren's giant metal arm)(starts running around the room like a mad beast (can you guess what I am? the show Inuyasha would answer that) and the jumps up and busts through the roof, knocking him unconcience in the proccess, he falls onto the roof of the building, he wakes up completely normal now, he looks through the hole at the carnage he caused and he accidentally falls through)To Ninja: I'm sorry about the damages! I'll fix 'em! I just wasn't expecting for my demon side to take over!

Ninja: It's alright

TMF: I'll get it done

(5 min. later)

To Sinchi: uh, hi?

Sinchi: Wow my first question

TMF: Damn I'm outa space, see ya! bye!

Everyone: good-bye

Lucinda: Next up is VENOMDARK

to Ninja: damn i didn't see you update this oops

Ninja: Whatever

Everyone: YOU HAVE NO EMOTION AT ALL

to everyone: oh im afraid and i'll hurt anyone of your friends! anytime i want!

Fanca: AHHHHH (Starts kicking Venom between the legs)

Venom: OWWWW IT HURTS SO MUCH

Samurai: Don't get her madto fox: *shoots at feet* dance puppet dance!

Fox: Whoa stop

Venom: haha never haha

to krystal: *tosses flaming bottle of beer* KAY-YEAH!

Krystal: whoa (Dodges) your as nuts as him (points at samurai)

to katt: *gives 20$* now you seen nothing\

Katt: agreed

Venom: perfectto liz: ohh how i feel bad for this...*pulls out bucket of water and puts over head* im really sorry my sweet *and it dumps over liz*

Liz: (Slaps him very hard) Your rude you assholeto everyone: (if my craziness comes this far) HA! see?? i can attack all! *rips pants off and dances to "love story"*

Everyone: WHOA THIS IS NO M RATED SO PUT YOUR PANTS ON to ninja: well im still alive so i must of did good *hand shakes ninja* good times *blows up in a flash of energy*

Ninja: Oww my eyes

* * *

**Ninja & Samurai: Well that's it**

**Liz: I'm bored Ninja what are you doing **

**Ninja: Shanking Greg again bye everyone**


End file.
